To Be Like L
by Flying Catfish Bird
Summary: All Light's ever wanted was to be like the great detective L, but he couldn't see how he could ever achieve this. When the Death Note falls into his hands, however, a plan enters his mind. What're criminal lives worth, anyway? Eventual LightxL. au Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. Happy now? I've admitted it... :(_

Chapter 1

The teacher's voice droned on and on, as he spoke about the importance of the English language. Light Yagami tuned it out, gazing out the window. More often than not, going to class was truly pointless. He already knew everything, having studied it the night before and actually done the homework.

Besides, how would this get him closer to L?

Ah, the great detective... Light admired L like none other. He was truly amazing, capable of solving any case, and clearly one of the most intelligent people on the planet as far as Light was concerned. Indeed, if it was L teaching him...

_Yeah, right. L, teaching a high school student? _Light hated admitting it to himself once again, but he'd never get to meet the detective. Instead, Light would have to settle for being a cop. And as excellent as being a cop may have been, Light wanted a more influential position where he could challenge his mind more-

His mental ramblings broke off with his sudden curiosity, as he watched a black notebook fall from the sky outside. The notebook's pages fluttered in the air as it made a few turns, before it hit soft grass with a slight bounce.

A notebook that had fallen from the sky. How ridiculous was that?

Light shook the thought. Clearly someone had been messing around. Nothing more.

"-Yagami-san?"

"Sorry," said Light, to his teacher. "What did you say?"

"Could you read passage 18?"

Light stood up, reading the passage in flawless English. The teacher was pleased, and forgot about Light's earlier lack of attention.

-Line-

Light glanced at the black notebook from his place on the sidewalk. It couldn't hurt to look at it. For all he knew, some poor kid had dropped all of their notes. Mind made up, he made the short trek through the grass, picking up the notebook.

_Death Note_, it read, in white English letters. Light flipped it open. The backside of the front cover had instructions, written with curvy letters.

_Write a name while imagining the person's face... the person will die... If not specified in 40 seconds, it's of a heart attack? And then, there's six minutes and forty seconds to specify if you start writing the cause of death..._

Light rolled his eyes. What was this, a new form of chain mail?

He set it back down on the grass, pausing with his fingers still brushing the cover. He couldn't just leave it, though. What if someone else took it and started killing the teachers and students?

But, no, that was impossible. It wasn't like the notebook was _real_. Or... was it?

Light cursed his weakness as he picked it back up, tucking it under his arm.

-Line-

Light flicked on the TV in his room, watching the latest terrible actions of man.

"_I come to you from in front of the South Sakura bank! Tobito Masao, recently released from jail after completing his sentence for robbing a bank, is holding civilians hostage. Oh! Something's happening!"_

The camera zoomed out. A man comes to the front, a gun to a little girl's head. Tears streamed down rosy cheeks, little hands clutching desperately at the gun to keep it away.

Light didn't know what he was feeling. His stomach felt like someone had grabbed it, ripped it out, cut it to shreds, and shoved it back in, leaving the wound open and the nerves raw.

_Horror_, he deduced. _What can I do? What can anyone do?_

His eyes flitted to his notebook. Maybe... No, it wasn't possible. But it wasn't possible, it couldn't hurt to try, and who better to try it on then this man on the news?

Light whipped out the Death Note, flipping it open to the first page. He glanced up at the screen, getting a good look at the scene. The man was approaching a car, girl still in hand. Was he using her to escape? So he could terrorize more people- more _children_- in the future? Light wrote the first name in the empty notebook. _Tobito Masao_. He set down his pen, and... waited.

He didn't know how much time was passing, each second stretching into an eternity. Of course it wouldn't work... but what if it did? No, that was impossi-

"_Tobito Masao has collapsed! The child has ran free! Police are closing in. They say it's... a heart attack!"_

Light harshly pressed the off button, finger hurting from the unnecessary force. He didn't notice, mind whirling. A coincidence... Nothing more...

"Light! Dinner!"

Light got to his feet, welcoming the distraction. "Coming, Mom!"

He slipped into his seat at the table. As usual, the meal his mother had prepared was delicious. Sayu was ignoring the boiled carrots, complaining that they tasted better raw, while at the same time praising the rest of the meal.

"So, Light," said Sayu, after swallowing a large bite, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm?" Light's mind was busy, thoughts going back to the man on the television... Had Light murdered him?

"Do you have a girlfriend," Sayu repeated, smirking. "If you don't answer, I'll take it as a definite yes."

Light shook himself from his thoughts, at least for the moment. "No. But you should start thinking about getting a boyfriend, Sayu. You're getting older now."

This did the trick, causing Sayu to blush and babble.

-Line-

Light breathed in the cool night air. He had decided to go for a walk after dinner, feeling suffocated and in need of clearing his mind. While the clearing-of-the-mind was failing, he did feel _less _suffocated.

He stopped before the cross walk. A book shop was just across the street, and what better to distract his mind than wisdom bound to paper?

Non-lethal paper, preferably.

Light clenched his fists, exasperated by his inability to stop thinking of the notebook. The notebook in his book bag... Why had he brought it with?

"I said _no_! Get _off_ of me!" The voice was feminine, shrill, and desperate. Light turned slightly, watching as a big man held onto a girl that appeared to be Light's age. She struggled fruitlessly against his strong grip. "Asane, let _go_!"

"Feel free to call me Keiju," the guy said, smirking lecherously. Light grimaced in disgust as the man started tugging at the girl's clothes. While it was in the shadowy night, he was baffled by the lack of help the girl was receiving.

He pressed past teenagers waiting to get to the arcade across the street, looking up at the man. Asane Keiju was at least ten inches taller than Light. "Let her go. This is a public area, and anyone could call the-" The world went spinning as fist met face, and face met concrete. Light couldn't help his groan of pain, body bruised from so harshly hitting the ground. He glared up at the man, who had merely resumed tormenting the girl. Talking wouldn't work. And if he pulled his phone out to call the police, who was to say he wouldn't be beaten to a bloody pulp before said police got there?

As an answer came to him, he mentally cursed. No, there _had _to be another way than a killer notebook. The guy was loathsome, but did Light really have the right to decide who lived and who died? And what if the notebook didn't even work? Plus, if he hadn't found it, surely he would have come to another solution...

Right?

Light found the notebook in his hands without memory of taking it out, fingers fumbling with a pen for only a moment. It was only when the man seized and fell to the ground, clutching desperately at his chest, that Light realized he had written in the Death Note. The girl turned and ran, hopefully to her home.

Light stared at his hands in horror, roughly shoving the murder weapon into his bookbag. He cast his gaze to the _dead body _in front of him. He wanted to check for a pulse, but... No, the man was definitely dead. No living person stared blankly and unblinkingly on the ground, skin clearly more pale than before despite the body's place in the shadows.

When the crosswalk became available, Light rushed across it, ducking into the nearest alley. Rain fell, hard and cold on his skin, as if punishing him for his unforgivable actions. Light hit the nearest wall, gasping as pain ripped through his fist, embracing the sharp sensation. He deserved it, for taking human life...

He didn't know he was crying until his eyes burnt, the rain mixing with his tears as if to camouflage them. Did he even have the right to cry, after what he had done?

He slid down the nearest rain-wettened wall, pulling his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, burying his face between his knees. He was a murderer...

_No!_ He struggled for a way out of this. He couldn't be that cruel and self righteous! _I... If I hadn't, the girl would have been raped! The child on the news could have died, or maybe a child in the future would end up dead! I saved people!_

Light took a deep breath, which seemed to only fuel his sobs. _I'm still the one who killed them. Maybe the police would've caught that robber. I could have distracted the man so the girl escaped. These people shouldn't just be killed! L wouldn't have written their names down!_

...L. The detective Light admired but would never meet. How could he? Especially if he was a criminal...

Wait. L specialized in unsolvable cases. What was more unsolvable than unexplained criminal heart attacks across the nation? With the Death Note, Light could lure L to Japan. Light's father would eventually end up leading the case, and L would be forced to show himself. Light would manage to join the team. Once he did that, he'd be right where he'd wanted to be since he was six and had first learned of L. This was probably his only opportunity...

_To kill people. Great plan, Light_, he thought to himself, sardonically. But, on the other hand... If Light became a great detective, he could stop killing criminals with the Death Note and go about things in a moral manner. He could be like L. A detective. Surely working with L to help solve the case in and of itself would be enough to get people to want Light to become a detective. Soon he'd have clients, and influence, and could change the world to be more just. Eliminating all evil wasn't exactly possible, but making the legal system more efficient surely was.

Light pushed himself to his feet, making his way home, steps those of a person with a purpose. Killing criminals would be worth it.

-Line-

_Thoughts? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Their's no ownage going on here. Seriously. And I'm kinda glad, because I don't think I could have come up with L and all of his quirks and amazingness... ((Tries to sit like him... again... and falls off chair. Again.))

**A.N: **Thanks to those who are reading! Special thanks to Dark Miko and Mnemosyne for your reviews. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll try to make future chapters longer ^-^'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Eyes to the screen, to the paper, to the screen. Hand writing swiftly; without pause.

How many criminals had Light killed? He hadn't been counting, but he had killed at least a hundred. Starting yesterday, he had began writing down the names of criminals across the nation. He couldn't make it too easy for L, after all. He wanted to give the detective a challenge, which wouldn't exactly happen if he stuck to Japanese criminals.

Light finished writing the last name of the day, setting down his pen. It was a bit disconcerting how low his guilt levels were starting to become. He barely felt anything after writing down that last-

A voice came out of the air, weird and distorted. "I see you like it."

Light fell from his chair with a shriek, staring up at what could only be a monster. The thing was big, with blackish purple wings, skinny legs, bulging eyes, a thick torso, and noodle arms. Sharp teeth were lined up within a wide, smiling mouth.

_No, not a monster. He's a..._

"I'm a shinigami," the creature informed, cackling and clearly amused at Light's reaction. Light pulled himself to his feet, using his desk as leverage. The creature continued, "You can call me Ryuk. Guess this means you weren't expecting me." More cackling.

"On the contrary," Light replied, forcing his voice to come out confident and unwavering, schooling his features. "I was waiting for when you'd finally show up." A shinigami... A _Death _God. "Are you here to take my life?"

_Damn_ _it! How can I meet L if I'm dead? I'd just die as a mass murderer! _Light clenched his fists, trying to keep his expression nonchalant.

"I'm not going to take your life," corrected Ryuk, and Light couldn't hold back his sigh of relief. "The _Death Note_'s yours until you forfeit it or it gets destroyed. Of course, I'd have to erase your memories then."

Not remembering killing hundreds, perhaps thousands... Was that even possible? "So... why me? Why did _I_ get the Death Note?"

More cackling from the shinigami. It was really getting on Light's nerves. "Do you expect me to say there was some purpose? That you were destined to find it? Why do you think it's in English? It's one of the most popular languages on this planet. It's purely by coincidence you found it." Ryuk grinned even wider. "I dropped it because I was bored."

Light didn't get long to take that in, as Ryuk started to speak once more. "I've never seen a human write so many names in it. What's your goal?"

Light hesitated. Should he give Ryuk his fake goal, or his true goal? _I have to tell someone_, Light reasoned. _And it's probably best if he knows my true intentions..._ "I want to meet L." At Ryuk's raised brow, Light continued, "He's the world's greatest detective. I've always wanted to meet him, and this is my chance. If I play the situation right, I can end up working with him."

"As the killer he's looking for. Wouldn't that put a stress on your relationship? And you can't work with him if you're dead or in jail. You'd have to kill him, or be killed yourself."

Light frowned, thoughtfully. "I'll find a way to handle it. There are too many variables for me to make a plan right now."

* * *

"No, it can't be an individual," said Mogi, to his fellow policemen, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Eighty people had heart attacks in completely separate places."

"But how could that many people be organized to kill all at once?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence," Matsuda suggested. "Weird things like this happen, right?"

"No, it's not a coincidence," asserted Yagami Soichiro. "Not with this many people killed. And all were criminals."

* * *

Light searched the internet, trying different words and phrases in the search engine. He wanted to know what the _public _thought of his actions.

"It's been a month since you've started writing in that thing," Ryuk pointed out. "Maybe L won't join the case, after all."

"No," Light disagreed, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. "It just takes a while for the world's greatest detective to join in on a case... Kira? It seems that's what they're calling me now. It's probably fashioned after the English word 'killer'." Great. The public, while praising him online, named him _killer_. He really had a lot of making up to do when he joined ranks with L...

Though, on the other hand, it was good to have a pseudonym. It should help him distinguish the killing part of himself from who he truly was. He feared killing was addicting, so this should, to some extent, help in the end.

He flicked on the TV to see the recent criminals. He had gotten three names down before the screen went fuzzy. He watched with intrigue as the image changed to a clearly-American man at a desk. His name was upon it, reading 'Lind L. Taylor'. He spoke in English, a Japanese voice speaking over it by way of translation.

"_This is an international broadcast. Kira! I hope you're listening. This is L._"

Light raised a brow. Seriously? L was a moron that revealed himself to the public on live television?

"_What you're doing is evil! It's wrong, and disgusting! You're nothing more than an immature murderer!_"

"Why is he so easy to kill?" Light demanded, scowling. His hero couldn't _possibly _be this dumb! Now what was Light supposed to do?

...wait. It was true. His hero _couldn't _possibly be that idiotic. Which could only mean that it wasn't L on the TV. But would L really risk someone else's life? _If they were on death row..._

Light felt the smirk before it surfaced, as he scribbled 'Lind L. Taylor' into the Death Note. The best part was that everyone would think Kira had killed out of immature anger. Light's true goal was still safe and secret.

But what if it _was _L? The mere thought left him cold. He watched with morbid interest as Lind L. Taylor fell to the ground with a gasp of pain. L couldn't be that stupid, right? Light hadn't overestimated the detective, had he?

The screen flashed, a giant letter L taking up all of the space.

"_I... I had a feeling, but I didn't really believe you could kill without even being there_."

Light sighed in relief. L was still alive, and clearly everything Light had expected, if L had pulled such a stunt.

"_Listen closely, Kira. I am the real L. Lind L. Taylor was on death row. If he survived, he was to be set free._"

Light had figured that much.

"_Also, this was announced to be an international broadcast. However, it was really only aired in the Kanto Region of Japan._"

"He got you there," said Ryuk, cackling. Light nodded his agreement. L was truly amazing. Would he finally get to hear the great detective's logic on something? Would he get to be witness to the stunning workings of L's mind?

"_I knew you were in Japan because your first victims were here._"

Here, not there. Did that mean L was already in Japan?

"_So... Kira... What are you waiting for? Kill me!"_

Light couldn't hold back his snickers as L continued demanding Kira to kill him. Like Light would kill L, even if he _could_. That would defeat the entire purpose of using the Death Note. Light was already bothered enough that he used it to kill criminals. The last thing he was going to do was kill one of the most righteous people out there.

"You figured him out pretty easily," Ryuk said, his laughter creepy when it joined in with Light's.

There was a brief moment of silence on the TV, before L continued once more. "_I guess there are people you can't kill. Believe me when I say you will be caught, Kira! I am Justice!_"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't be doing any of this," said Light, matter-of-factly, beyond amused. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

**A.N:** _Reviews are appreciated :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** _This one should be a bit longer. I tried to mix it up a bit so it's not a mere copy of the show. It's a bit challenging, considering the fact that events are bound to happen in a similar pattern, despite Light's motivation. ((shrugs)) _

_And I thank Dark Miko, rachelshoemaker, cakelover, and xallfalldownx for reviewing :D_

**Disclaimer****:**_ I don't own Death Note, nor anything recognizable from the show/manga._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So... they suspect a student." Light clicked on yet another folder on his computer desktop.

"How do you have access to police information?" asked Ryuk.

Light glanced up at the Shinigami that was always asking questions. "Our computers are on a house network. I can get access to my dad's files." Light examined the 'killing time table'. "That explains the whole student thing... Ryuk?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I choose the time of death?"

"You can choose the time and cause," Ryuk said.

Light nodded. "I can't make this too easy for L, or I'll find myself in jail. Or on death row. I'll just have to change the times around... and see how much I can get away with." He hesitated after writing the next name on the list. Killing criminals was one thing. Forcing actions upon them was another. But he really wanted to know...

_Kitara Seiju. Draws a pentagram in his own blood before dying of a heart attack._

_Smith Lizard. Escapes prison cell and dies in the closest restroom._

_Bondy James_. Light broke off at this name, frowning. It felt familiar... He shook it off, continuing with, _Boards a plan in France and jumps from it, dying on impact, within six minutes of this being written._

_Locus Luke_. _Writes, "L is suspicious of the police."_ _Dies of a heart attack._

While it would take more than five test subjects to ever be positive of the limitations of the Death Note, Light wasn't feeling up to it. He hoped his tests would pay off, and weren't completely pointless.

He grimaced as he realized another task he'd have to take on. Killing 23 people. Manipulating the death in any way, even if just the time, made it feel that much more real.

* * *

Yagami Soichiro listened intently as the laptop with a big letter L spoke to them. He was quite irritated that his fellow police officers were all interrupting the detective they were so lucky to have working with them.

"Just as we supposed he was a student, we were proven wrong!" exclaimed Aizawa. "Twenty-three deaths, one on the hour, all in a row."

"Maybe he played hooky," one officer suggested. "That's not too unlikely, is it?"

The computer-hidden voice of L broke in, filled with obvious irritation. "_You're missing the point. Kira's sending us a message. He's saying he can kill whenever he wants, and that he's not limited._"

"But... how would he know that _we _knew that he was a student?" asked Matsuda.

"_He has access to police information._"

Instant silence, as everyone glanced at one another with suspicion.

"_Also, Kira can control the actions of a person before they die._" A picture of a pentagram in blood appeared, alongside one of a man collapsed in a prison bathroom. "_I believe these to be experiments. He's trying to see how far he can go with his abilities._"

Yagami Soichiro took in the pictures with disgust. Anyone that played with human life was despicable. He'd do whatever it took to capture the mass murderer.

"_Tell me... how were these criminals portrayed to the public?_"

* * *

"...wonder if the tests actually worked," Light was saying, to Ryuk. "If they did, that would give me a lot more freedom."

"That's great," said Ryuk, in the voice of someone not truly paying attention, "but you're being followed."

Light stopped walking, glancing over his shoulder. The near-silent echo of feet on pavement met Light's ears. Was the person hiding? "Ryuk," Light whispered, "why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I'm not on your side," Ryuk reminded. "I'm only telling you now because it's creeping me out. He can't see me, but because I'm following you, I feel like he's watching me."

_Thank god for Ryuk's random insecurity_, Light thought to himself, trying to calm his pounding heart. _L can't suspect me... Not fully. I haven't left any evidence anywhere. And he wouldn't just be following me if I was actually suspected. So, this must mean that L's limited his list of suspects to people with police connections... _Light grinned, once more pleased with the way things were going.

Of course, as amazing as L was, Light would have to deter the detective. And the first step was figuring out _who _was following him. Light would need to see the results of his experiments.

* * *

Light flipped through the pictures on his computer. He felt he was spending a lot more time on it than he had before receiving the Death Note, but it was necessary if he was going to stay on top. "So the Death Note can't do the impossible," he said, idly. "That guy drew a pentagram, but that other person didn't die in France. He just died in his cell of a heart attack. And Locus Luke didn't write the whole 'L is suspicious of the police' thing. I really thought that would work..."

Light went about deleting the files from his computer. "But they have no record of anyone following suspects. Is L keeping it a secret from the police? And if these people aren't the police, who are they?"

"Are you going to kill them, when you find out?" asked Ryuk, returning to his amused cackling. "You have to kill innocents."

"No," Light disagreed. "I don't have to kill them. I don't know _what _I'm going to do yet, but there has to be another option." Light took out a piece of plain, lined paper, thinking deeply. He wrote _police_, crossing it out. _Civilians _was both written and crossed out as well. It obviously wasn't L following suspects around... So who? _Come on, Light. Who would L have access to that he could feel he trusts? They'd have to be from outside of Japan, and skilled enough to be allowed to trace a possible murderer..._

The answer came unbidden and abruptly. He turned his attention to the shinigami eating all of his apples. "Ryuk, did you see the man following me?"

"Yeah. A few times."

"Did he look Japanese?"

Ryuk was silent for a moment. "No. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but he didn't look Japanese."

_So he's likely part of the FBI_... Light smirked. He had figured L out. And now he, Light, was going to play on an obvious weakness. He was restricted in exactly how he could go about his plan, but he was sure it would work.

* * *

"_L get rid of the FBI agents or Ill kill them_," read Aizawa, frowning at the picture that had been brought in. The message was in blood, 15 criminals dead beneath the large, bloody sentence, clearly having written it with a group effort. The sentence itself was right in front of the police station, but far enough for the shadowy night to mask what had been happening. "What FBI?"

"It seems L called in the FBI without telling us, and Kira figured it out," said Yagami Soichiro.

"_I did_," L confirmed. "_America's going to take back their agents. They feel it unsafe to keep them here any longer._"

"So Kira's saying he'll kill _anyone _that gets in his way," said Matsuda, clearly surprised. "That's terrible. Those FBI agents are innocent."

"_I believe he would have killed them if he knew their names. This was his other option._"

Whispering started up, the usual distrust of L spiking. Soichiro turned to the police around him, mind made up. "I will give you this opportunity to quit without any repercussions. There will be no consequences. Think of your families, and the risk it will be to continue to pursue Kira. Ask yourself if you're willing to sacrifice your life, and how that would effect the people you leave behind."

It was many minutes later when people ceased to leave. "Only six... no, there _are _six, and that in itself is something to be thankful for." Soichiro turned his gaze to the computer. "L. We're willing to stick with you on this case, but you have to give us a reason to trust you."

"_...I would like the six of you to meet up with me, face to face._"

Soichiro ignored Matsuda's gasp, keeping his focus on L in wonder.

"_There's a hotel..._"

* * *

L waited in his hotel suite, already finding himself falling into his self conscious way of sitting. His craving for sweets, usually above average, was now soaring. Social anxiety was one of L's weaknesses. Usually it didn't matter. He never saw anyone aside from Watari and the occasional receptionist at the hotel front desk. Unfortunately, Kira had managed to get L in a position where he needed to show his face, and interact with others personally.

As a knock sounded on the door, he said, keeping all nerves clear from his voice, "Come in."

He heard the door open, and made his way toward it, shoulders hunched and hands deep in his pockets. While he could keep his face from showing his feelings, his body language was beyond him. As a group of well-dressed men entered, L nervously rubbed his left ankle with his right foot, feeling their eyes on him. The brief moments of silence were unpleasant, though he would never show it in his expression.

A man with an almost-Hitler-mustache stepped up, determination emanating from him as he lifted his badge. "Yagami Soichiro."

The others followed suit. "Aizawa Shuichi." "Mogi Kanzo." "Matsuda Touta!" "Ukita Hirokazu."

L took in their foolishness, unsure how he felt about working with them. Nonetheless, he needed the police if he was ever to succeed in this case. He lifted his hand in a mock gun position. "Bang!"

"What the hell?" one demanded. Matsuda. Yagami held him back.

"If I was Kira, you'd all be dead," L pointed out, simply. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"He's correct," said Yagami, clearly the leader in the group. "All Kira needs is a name and a face." He turned his attention back to L. "How do you suppose we introduce ourselves, then?"

"I've made you all fake badges," L stated simply, handing them out. "Please turn off your cell phones and place them on this table." He gestured to the one conveniently placed by the door.

Watari entered the room with a handful of belts, passing them out. The old man explained how one need only press the buckle to alert Watari, and cause his phone to ring. "For emergencies," Watari explained further, when he caught sight of Matsuda's fingers hovering above the belt buckle with obvious curiosity.

L led them into the other room, taking a seat and inviting them to do so as well. "Obviously you can't write down anything we say in here." He got into a crouching position on the seat, feeling more confident after such an action. Safer, too. "Take notes in your mind. First, I will go over my theories."

L waited until he had a slice of cake, taking a bite and talking while chewing. "Kira doesn't want to kill innocents. Otherwise, he would have found a way to kill the FBI agents."

"But maybe he couldn't!" Matsuda said, eagerly. "I mean, it has to be hard, no, _impossible_, to get all of their names!"

"No," L disputed, swallowing his bite of cake. "Kira is a genius. He probably would have killed the FBI agents if they hadn't left when he threatened them. As I said, Kira would be able to find a way to kill them all."

"So he doesn't kill innocents," Aizawa reiterated. "What about his age? We thought he was a student, but-"

"He's a student." Another bite of cake. "The original time table was that of a student. It was only when we found out that he decided to change the time table. We also know that he has police access, because he's aware of the results of his experiments. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left that note for us with such confidence only three days after his last experiment." L passed out a packet of papers. "These are the only people that fit those requirements. Students with high IQ's and police connections that can get them information on the Kira case."

"Hey, Light's on this list," said Mogi. "There's no way he's Kira. And these other people! They're just kids."

"We already established that Kira is a student," L reminded patiently. "There are ten people on that list. I would like to bug all of their houses."

"_What_?" was the popular response.

"That's illegal! And a violation of privacy!"

"We could lose our jobs!"

"We're speaking of a mass murderer," L reminded. "And I don't see why you're willing to risk your lives, but not your jobs."

That did the trick, silencing them. They still spoke with looks and glances, but it was clear L had won. The houses would be bugged.

* * *

**A.N:**_ Hmm... please to reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I have no claim over Death Note._

**A.N:** _Thank you to Dark Miko for reviewing! I hope others will review as well if this chapter is any good _^^'

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mom? Hello? Sayu?" Light made his way up the stairs in his house, confused by the silence. Perhaps his mother and sister were at the grocery store...?

Light paused upon reaching his bedroom door, frowning at what he saw. His door handle, which would return to a horizontal position when the door was closed, was in said position. However, Light specifically made sure to leave the handle a few centimeters lower. The paper he kept in his door was still in place, meaning whoever entered his room had taken the time to put it back. They didn't want him to know they had entered...

He opened his door, looking around his room with curiosity. He made sure not to stare blatantly at the broken pencil lead on the floor by his door. He placed it so it would snap whenever the door was opened. It was admittedly annoying to constantly replace it, but since getting the Death Note it was worth it.

Said book was currently in his inner jacket pocket, and he was glad he kept it with him at all times. If he had gone with his 'build a secret compartment' plan, it would look a bit suspicious as he removed it from said secret compartment. That was, if he was correct in assuming his room was bugged.

"Why're you ignoring me?" Ryuk demanded for the 35th time.

Despite his brilliance, Light couldn't think of a way to portray the situation to Ryuk without alerting whoever had bugged him (he was betting on L) that he was aware of the bugs.

"Still ignoring me? Come on, Light! Talk to me! I don't like being ignored!"

Light started on his homework, before moving onto studying, all the while tuning Ryuk out.

It was three hours later that he made his way out of his house, walking down a few streets. He needed to kill new criminals to avoid suspicion. He checked his jacket for bugs, deciding to take care of the Ryuk problem while the street was empty. "Someone entered my room when I was gone."

"Oh?" Ryuk asked, instantly breaking off from his ranting. "Your mother or sister?"

"No. This person didn't want me to know they had entered. I think they bugged my room." Which gave him an idea... "That means no more eating apples. They can't see apples eating themselves. It would be too strange." He received the distress he had expected, as Ryuk complained about how he would get ill without apples, and something about cigarettes. "Then you'll have to try and find a blind spot."

Light broke off his conversation as he turned onto a main street, stopping in the shadows near the cross walk. Here he could watch the news without being observed. Ironically, it was where he had written his second name.

He took out his Death Note, writing down criminal names, placing their deaths at random times. He waited for the reruns and reminder of earlier criminals before making his way to the book store. After all, he needed a reason for randomly going outside.

* * *

The following evening, Light was careful as he reached into the cupboard for his bag of potato chips. Pulling them out of the cupboard, he opened the bag and reached in 'for a chip'. He slipped the piece of paper stashed in his long jacket sleeve into his bag of chips, merely letting it slide out and into the bag, along with a pencil. He pulled out a chip and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey! You just ate dinner!" Sayu exclaimed.

"I'll be eating it throughout the night, to help keep me awake. I need to study for entrance exams." An acceptable answer, by all means. He escaped to his bedroom, placing the chips on his desk. He flipped on the TV, glad for the fact that avoiding the news would be more suspicious than watching it.

As Light started on his homework, he relied on his ears and peripheral vision, tilting his head just enough that he could get a decent glance of the faces without being obvious. He held back his grimace at how greasy his left hand was becoming, the pencil nearly slipping out of his grasp. He may have been ambidextrous, but his right hand was still his dominant hand. He wondered if the Death Note would work if he accidentally wrote names on top of each other.

To say he was relieved when he finally got to lay down for bed would be an understatement. Of course, he would now have to prove death's could happen in an instant without Light watching the news.

* * *

Slipping a mini TV into the chip bag proved more difficult. Ryuk had assured Light that there were no cameras in the cupboard, but when had the shinigami been trustworthy? Still, Light took the risk, opening the chip bag in the cupboard, ducking in between the barely-open cupboard doors. He slipped the mini TV from his jacket pocket, slipping in a bag of ramen noodles to replace the prior obvious bulge in his jacket. The piece of paper and pen were a cinch to slip in.

He stepped from the cupboard with a mouthful of chips, hoping to pass as being too hungry to wait to eat.

This time he watched the news from his chip bag as he did homework, regretting how greasy he was getting the mini TV. _It's for the best, _he told himself.

When he finished his meal, ignoring Ryuk's cackling at Light's latest trick, Light swiftly threw the bag into the garbage.

* * *

After school the following day, Light did his homework and made a show of crumpling and throwing away the papers, with an exclaimed, "I really need to stop staying up so late." Occasional talking to oneself when alone was supposedly common, and it would fit well with his act. He took his trash bag from his mini trash can, making his way outside with false irritation.

He rounded his house to the back, where the trash cans currently were. It was with hesitance that he greeted the girl from his class that was waiting for him.

"Oh, come on! It's not seriously in the trash bag, is it?" she demanded. Dark eyes were narrowed beneath equally dark bangs.

"I told you, I can't be caught with it. I'm not allowed to watch TV until entrance exams are over."

Her expression softened a bit. "Wow, that's strict. You're a straight A student!"

"That's what I said." He opened the trash bag, digging through paper until he found the chip bag. He pulled said bag from the trash can, turning it upside down and emptying the contents- the mini TV and a few crumbs- into his hand. Any sympathy had fled the girl's eyes. "I told you, Kimiyo, I couldn't be caught with it."

She took the greasy thing with obvious distaste. "I take it back. You owe me a date _and _answers on the homework for all next week."

"What about two dates?"

"Three."

Light knew he was going to have to settle the deal on such. "Fine. Tomorrow, since it's Saturday, and next Friday and Saturday."

Kimiyo nodded. "Good. I'll take your word for it."

* * *

L was disappointed at how little the bugs revealed. They weren't a complete failure, however. Using process of elimination, he had eliminated all but two of the ten students he was watching.

Two were twins that studied together, and did pretty much everything else together. L was positive Kira worked alone.

Two others played video games and bullied a third, who was also bugged, into giving them homework answers. They snuck into the school and took photos of the tests, before getting the third to figure out the answers. Then they would memorize them. While it took a higher level of intelligence to get away with all of that, he doubted Kira would need to. Nor would Kira be as insecure as the third person.

The last three L had eliminated studied nonstop with one another. They showed high levels of anxiety for the entrance exams. Also, the 'Kira works alone' factor was to be considered.

That left Kitamura Rita and Yagami Light. L was betting on Light. Both left their rooms from time to time, watched the news only one of the three days, and were independent.

However, only Light had seemed aware that someone had entered his room. That in itself was what convinced L that Light was Kira.

Or it could have been the strange connection he felt with the boy, as if he could sense Light's capabilities to pull such an extreme thing as murders across the world off single handedly. But that wouldn't be a legitimate excuse, and the police were already doubtful of him.

He ordered all of the bugs removed, before informing Yagami Soichiro that his son was _not _proved innocent, and was in fact now the number one suspect. It was merely L's belief that bugs wouldn't reveal anything.

As much as he hated to admit it, his options were limited. He would have to do something that would trigger his social anxiety more than his current situation if he was to have any chance at winning this.

As much as L thought Kira's actions to be immoral, he couldn't help but admire the obvious ingenious of his enemy.

* * *

**A.N:** _Just to clear things up, I don't make OC's main characters, or reoccuring characters. (Unless people really wanted me to, but then I'd be really confused, so maybe not...)_

_Reviews make me happy, and want to update! ((hinthint))_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. Seriously. If I did... Light would have had eternal life, become immortal, and ruled the world! With L as his slave in a closet O.o Purely to alleviate the boredom with conversation, of course..._

_**A.N:** Hmm... this chapter should be longer. _

_Thank you for reviewing, **Dark Miko** and** frnight**! It makes my heart flutter with joy when I get reviews! I hope that __wasn't too sappy... XD_

* * *

The moment Light and Ryuk entered the Yagami household, Ryuk was in an excellent mood."Light, all the bugs are gone!"

He glanced at Ryuk, raising a brow. The shinigami went on a dutiful search for the bugs, in the end laying exhausted on Light's bed. "No bugs... now, Light... aaappllles..."

Light threw one to the shinigami, and then two more, deciding Ryuk deserved them. They were eaten in quick succession. Light picked up the basket of apples off of his desk, brought up as encouragement for Ryuk to keep searching for the dreaded bugs, and placed it on the bed beside the shinigami. "Here. Have as many as you want. I'll even get you more later."

* * *

Normally, arriving a mere three minutes before a test would start was perfect. However, he suddenly wished he had arrived to the To-Ho entrance exams much earlier. Where he took a seat wasn't truly an option. As he took a seat with a girl fidgeting uncontrollably on his right and a guy that looked like a mess on his left, he didn't know which of them he found worse. At least he could accredit the girl's strangeness to nerves.

The person on his left was another story, with black messy hair, dark bags under equally dark eyes, and a baggy white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He was sitting in a position that most couldn't achieve if they wanted to, feet flat on the chair as he crouched on it. Light observed an instructor yelling at the strange man to 'sit correctly'. The change in posture reverted right back to a crouch once the instructor looked away.

Light forced himself to tune out the strange people beside him as he worked. If he could ignore Ryuk, he could ignore anything.

* * *

Light hadn't been surprised to find he had gotten one hundred percent on his entrance exam. He _had _been surprised when another man was called up along with him to give a speech in front of all those that had made it into To-Ho university.

Hideki Ryuga, like the pop start, but obviously not. It was the messy-haired eccentric Light had been stuck next to when taking the exam. Was Light going to continue running into the strange man for the rest of his life? He hoped they would have few to no classes together.

Light gave his speech first, feeling the excitement from students as he spoke. Everyone always listened when he spoke, and he couldn't blame them. He was always full of things worth hearing.

When he stepped back to let Hideki take the stand, he looked at the completely blank paper in Hideki's hands. Hideki didn't raise his eyes from it once, doing a great job of portraying someone who failed at giving public speeches and had to fully read off of a paper. Perhaps he feared eye contact? That would explain the fake reading, but what about the lack of a speech?

Hideki's clapping was out of politeness, and not possibly out of the same awe Light's had been. Confident in that, he took his seat beside Hideki in the audience.

It took a few moments for Light to realize he was being stared at. He turned his head, meeting the eccentric man's gaze. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that..."

_...you want help on giving speeches?_

"...I'm L."

Light blinked. And stared.

It took many moments for his mind, usually so swift, to catch up. _He's L? This strange, eccentric man? Why would he reveal himself to me like that? No, it's probably a proxy or something._ _But a proxy that looks like this? He's probably looking for my reaction. Staring blankly probably isn't the right one_. Light forced his voice to come out warm, friendly, and admiring; basically how it would be if he was sure the man was L. "If you're really L, I only hold the greatest respect for you, and am honored to have met you."

* * *

"You're in a good mood."

Light couldn't conceal his grin, laying back on his bed beside the shinigami. Normally he'd be annoyed with the apple juice that had soaked into his bedsheets, but at the moment he couldn't find it in him to care. "I think I met L. And even if I didn't, everything's falling into place. I'll know soon enough."

"Will you kill L, then?"

Light glared at the Ryuk, irritated by the mere suggestion. "That has never been part of the plan, and never _will _be." Then, with amusement, "Unless L turns out to be some crazed mass murderer."

"Like you?"

Light sat up, mulling this over. "I know what I'm doing isn't moral, but I can't see a better, quicker way. And if I stop killing now, everything I've done so far would be pointless." He frowned as something clicked into place. "And I'm not a _crazed _mass murderer, Ryuk." He got up and took a seat at his desk, flipping on the news. He wasn't in the mood to write names at the moment, thanks to the stupid shinigami. He wondered if throwing something at the shinigami would hurt, or merely pass right through. Ryuk could eat apples, after all.

"I wonder how L figured me out," Light said, deciding not to test the solidity of shinigami at that moment. Ryuk could always retaliate by throwing things at Light, who would undoubtedly be hit by each and every object. It was best not to give the shinigami ideas.

Ryuk was eating more apples, bringing on thoughts of whether or not death god's could gain weight...

_Focus_, he ordered himself. _Why would L suspect me? Perhaps he's examining all of his suspects? _He shook his head. With his current amount of information, he wouldn't be getting any answers. He'd just have to wait until he saw Hideki Ryuga at school.

* * *

'Hideki Ryuga', who had told Light to just call him 'Ryuga', suggested a tennis match when they met up on the first day of classes. At the time Light had warned Ryuga of Light's winning status in the past. Now, as he played against the possible-L, he could see why Ryuga hadn't been intimidated. For the first time, Light felt like he had a worthy opponent.

Still, he kept on his guard. Something inside him was saying that this man was indeed L, and if that was so, Light should be cautious. Each and every action of his could count for or against him. Perhaps, if he won, he'd be considered Kira for winning, but then L would expect Kira to think that, and Kira would know that, so maybe he'd win just because of that, or maybe he'd lose to throw L off, but then again, humans like to win, and Light was human, and yet Kira would want to-

_...but it's a tennis match, so does it even matter_? Light cleared his mind of his rambling thoughts, focusing on the game. Even if it symbolized something bigger, there were too many variables for it to truly matter, even in the short run. It was foolish even to consider it.

With his mind clear, he was able to observe certain things about Ryuga. For one, his eyes followed the ball, but somehow seemed scrutinizing at the same time... Perhaps he was rambling mentally like Light had been? In any case, with a quick offensive hit to the ball, Light had won the game. The sound of cheering took both him and Ryuga by surprise.

"When did that crowd appear?" Light asked Ryuga, despite knowing the other's equal lack of knowledge.

Once they got away from the crowd, L informed, "I would like to speak to you about the Kira case. Is there anywhere private we can go? Preferably with cake?"

Light raised a brow at the last part, but didn't comment. He wasn't going to risk missing this opportunity. "Sure. Follow me." After all, if it _was _L, Light was getting what he'd been wanting all along.

* * *

"-will hear us here, and few customers ever pass by. So no one will bother you about the way you sit, or your strange clothes, or your eyes," said Light, finishing his long, rambling statement on why the restaurant he chose was perfect, and this booth in particular.

"I have to sit like this. If I don't, my level of awareness will decrease by forty percent." While Ryuga's voice was monotone, his words themselves suggested self consciousness. "I can't afford to waste time on such trivial things as clothes options. And I was born with eyes like this."

Light folded his hands neatly before him on the table, positive that he was the image of calm. He raised a brow. All were subtle signs to say, _I'm on to you._ If this man was truly L, Light wanted to know everything about him. From his thought patterns, to his work ethic, to his insecurities. Since Light couldn't exactly come out and ask, he'd have to poke and prod. "There's no need to get defensive." His words were said gently, like he cared and wasn't just trying to judge Ryuga's reaction. "I was merely saying we wouldn't draw attention towards us when sitting here."

Possibly-Ryuga-possibly-L's eyes were as blank as always. _No, they only appear that way_, Light told himself. _I'm sure there're small signs that give him away if you're around him long enough_. Which would mean Light getting to be around L quite often. The thought in and of itself was pleasing.

Ryuga pulled out an envelope. "I would like to test your deductive abilities.

Light took the envelope from Maybe-L's hands, taking out a total of five pictures. The results of his tests while using the Death Note. "What do I need to deduce about this?"

"Each did something strange before dying of a heart attack."

Light lifted his eyes, meeting Ryuga's. "Kira can control the actions of a person before they die." _Seriously, L. It doesn't take someone like me to figure this out_.

"That is correct," Ryuga stated, eyes heavy on Light; piercing. "Look through them carefully."

Light looked at the one on top. A man lay collapsed with a pentagram drawn in his blood on the wall across from him. Light grimaced at how grotesque it was. Seeing the results once had been enough...

He looked at the next picture. This one was of a criminal laying dead in a prison bathroom. The next two were also easily recognized. It was when he came to the last that he was actually confused. A man lay on the floor with his arms detached, laying on opposite sides of the room. Did he do that himself? No, it wasn't likely the man had cut off _both _of his arms. After cutting off the first, how could he have enough reasoning to find a way to cut of the second?

"How did this happen?" Light asked, lifting the photo to show the detective across from him.

"He cut off his arms and died of a heart attack."

"...how'd he manage to cut off his second arm?"

"I want you to figure it out," said Ryuga. "Though it's nice that you questioned the situation. Many others have just accepted it as a regular Kira murder."

Light was positive he hadn't designated any such death for anyone. Was this photo fake? "I don't believe this is a real picture." Light couldn't be sure, but he _thought _he saw curiosity in those onyx eyes.

Ryuga lifted a thumb to his mouth, chewing on it. "Is it because Yagami-kun is Kira and knows all that have been murdered?"

"No. It's because I wasn't given any information beyond the fact that the cut off both arms. Without variables, it could have been done any number of ways. Was this person in jail? Were they just being captured and killed as their name was publicized?" Light scrutinized the detective. "This wasn't a test of my deductive skills. You were looking for a reaction."

"It is such a deduction that was the real test," answered L. And Light was suddenly positive it _was _the great detective, all feelings of disdain based on appearance and eccentricities fading almost instantly.

"You really are-" Light abruptly broke off his sentence at a pointed look from most-definitely-L, following his gaze. A girl with bright blue eyes was gazing at Light with a peculiar interest. Long, blond hair was pulled into pigtails, manicured nails painted black. Her face seemed almost painted in its flawlessness, not a hint of the natural discoloration most humans had showing through. Her clothes screamed gothic lolita.

"A friend of yours, Yagami-kun?" asked L.

The girl eyed L for a moment, before smiling charmingly. "I was just admiring how handsome Light is."

Said boy frowned at the use of his first name. How had she...?

Before she could be questioned, she was skipping off, taking a seat at a nearby booth. By craning his neck, Light was able to observe her soon downing a strawberry-topped sundae. He returned his focus to L, baffled.

"You seem confused," said L, taking a sip of his idle tea. "Do you not know her?"

"I don't think I do," said Light, "but she knew my given name, so it's possible we've met."

L seemed to sense the honesty in Light's words, because the conversation was brought back to business. "You're my only Kira suspect."

Light choked on his tea. _That _he had not expected. "Wh-what?" He took a moment to gather himself, placing the appropriate expression of incredulity and offense on his faced. "_Only_? But since I'm _not _Kira, that means you're at a dead end!"

L pulled a sugar packet out of the container, deftly ripping it open and pouring it into his mouth. Light was appalled, even as he wondered if sugar was somehow directly linked to L's intelligence. "I plan on eventually having you join the investigation team." That intense stare returned.

It didn't even take a second for Light to understand. "If I am Kira, you'll have a watch on me. If I'm not, you'll have my excellent-"

Ringing sounded from L's phone, Light's ringing moments later. Light's amusement of this coincidence was dashed with horror as he listened in. As he said, "It's my father!" L said, "Yagami Soichiro!" Accusations pushed to the side, they made a mad dash for the door.

* * *

**A.N:** _reviews are to authors as carbon dioxide is to plants... (Sometimes, my comparisons really suck, ne?)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own Death Note._

_**A.N:** This chapter'll be a bit slow, but that's because it's setting the ground for the next chapter, which will be more exciting :)_

_Thank you for reviewing** Dark Miko**, **Gethernia**, **xallfalldownx**, and **Aquahina **for reviewing. You guys're what motivate me to continue :D_

* * *

Chapter 6

Light couldn't hold back his relief as he saw his dad. Sure, the man was in a hospital, with a machine checking his vitals, but he was _alive_.

"Are you alright, Yagami-san?" asked L.

"Yes," said Soichiro. "I must have been working too hard on the case."

Light glanced at L, and then his dad. _I knew it! _"So he really is L."

"Yes, he is."

Light was disappointed that learning this coincided with his dad having a heart attack. How was he to properly appreciate this confirmation when he was so worried?

L stepped forward, thumb to mouth. "There is a four percent chance Light-kun is Kira."

Light felt his eye twitch. Surely L wasn't going to prove himself to be a moron _now_. "You do realize he just had a heart attack."

"It's alright, Light. I'm on the team. I need to know what's going on," said Soichiro, gruffly.

Light nodded. It did make sense, as much as he hated to admit it. Now, what was he supposed to be saying...? Light straightened up, schooling his features into a look of determination and anger. This was the proper response. "If anything happens to you, I'll bring Kira to justice myself. I'd never forgive him for hurting you." L didn't appear doubtful, but Light still couldn't read the detective. He'd just have to hope he was convincing.

* * *

The next night, Light was in his bedroom. He was laying back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His dad still wasn't home, and Sayu was depressed. Maybe, if Light burnt the notebook...

No, he had to keep up what he was doing. Besides that... he didn't _want _to burn the Death Note. _Am I getting attached to the stupid thing? _He got up with an effort, pulling the Death note out of his desk drawer. "So, Ryuk, the pages never run out?"

"Nope."

"And nothing can stop the death of someone already written down?"

"Yep."

Light opened the death note, grimacing at page after page of names. He had to get rid of his stupid guilt, or he'd give himself away... He ripped out the first page, and then the next, continuing until every page he had written on was gone. He crumpled them up in his hands. Now what? _Light them on fire_. If he was lucky, that would lessen his craving to burn the Death Note. He shoved them in his messenger bag. He'd steal some gas and the fire starter his mom used to light the stove.

"Li-_ight_!"

Light blinked, trying to take in what was happening. Sayu... Yes, Sayu was calling him. Had he really gotten that distracted? He set down the messenger bag. He could burn the paper later.

"Light! You have a visitor!" Sayu said, louder this time.

* * *

L flipped through reports of recent heart attack deaths, taking an interest in a strange chance. He looked up at his Kira task force. "Kira seems to be killing even those who oppose him now."

"What?" Matsuda asked, wide-eyed. "At least before they were victims! Has he really gotten this bad?"

Aizawa and Mogi were looking at Matsuda with disdain, perhaps for his somewhat-praising of Kira before this point.

"Either that," said L, "or we have a second Kira."

* * *

Only when Light was finally downstairs did Sayu stop calling him. He looked out the door, freezing as he saw a petite blond.

"Hi, Light!" she greeted, cheerfully.

"Sooo, who is she?" asked Sayu.

Light glanced at his sister. Great. What to say... "A friend. We met recently and hit it off. I need to talk to her privately."

Sayu merely giggled, allowing Light to go outside and close the door. The blond, blue eyed girl had a dreamy-eyed gaze, worrying Light. He was a smart, handsome, charming person. It wouldn't be the first time he had someone obsessing over him. "Who are you?"

"I _knew _it!" She was practically dancing while she spoke. "You don't have the eyes."

"The- how do you know about that?" Light glanced around, cutting her off before she could answer. "Let's talk inside."

The blond didn't complain as she was guided upstairs, waving high to Sachiko and Sayu with a pretty smile.

Light shut the door to his room after them, allowing her his computer chair. "Alright. Explain."

She reached into her hand bag, pulling out something black and rectangular. It couldn't be a- "I have a Death Note, too!"

Light gaped. "There's... more than one in the human realm?" At Ryuk's laughing, Light glared at the shinigami. "Why didn't you tell me?" This could ruin all of his plans. He had known there were many variables, and his plans would have to be flexible, but he hadn't even _fathomed _something like this happening. He was just glad it was a blond girl that seemed to like him instead of a mafia leader with the Death Note. _Count your blessings..._

"I'm not allowed to tell you. And you didn't ask, so I couldn't give hints."

"Oh, are you talking to your shinigami?" asked the girl. She held out her notebook. "Here, so you can see mine!"

"First tell me your name," he instructed, as he retrieved his own Death Note. He might as well go all out with this.

"Amane Misa. Call me Misa."

Light handed her his notebook, taking hers. He flinched as a giant Death God came into view. Long, clay-like hair covered a pale white bandaged forehead. Arms and legs seemed to be made out of bones, but not the ones a person would expect. Instead, it was like someone had taken a big block of bone, cut it into little circles, and connected them to make limbs. The body itself appeared to be nothing but bone, yet still not completely skeletal in appearance.

"So you're Misa's shinigami," said Light, getting a hold of himself.

Ryuk was cackling. Light was positive it was because Ryuk sensed his distress.

"Her name's Rem," Misa informed, as cheerful as ever. "What's your shinigami's name?"

"Ryuk," Light answered. Why did Misa look so familiar? _Because I saw her in the diner, with L. _He grimaced. Why had it taken him so long to remember that? "How'd you find me? Did you follow me home the other day?" That would have been hard. First to the hospital, and then to his house? Could this girl do that?

"No, I saw that you didn't have your life span over your name, which means you own a Death Note. I had a big plan to find you, but fate allowed me to run right into you! I saw your name and looked it up on the internet. They had your address and everything."

Light wondered if it would look suspicious if his information 'magically' disappeared from search engines. Probably. "So, you found me. Why were you searching for me?"

Misa glanced away, and it was Rem who spoke, informing Light of how the burglar that had killed Misa's parents had been let off and not punished; that _Light _had punished said criminal.

_At least some of my killing really is for the better... _Somehow, hearing this helped lighten Light's guilt. Seeing how it effected someone directly involved was different than hearing classmates gush over how all criminals should die, or how no one should just be killed.

"I wanted to find Kira and thank him," Misa informed, finally locking eyes with him. "Then I saw you, and fell in love." Before Light could say anything, she continued, getting to her feet, "And I made the eye deal! I can kill L for you!"

"_What_?" Light took the necessary moment to calm himself. That would be the obvious thought process of someone wanting to help him. Help Kira. Kill anyone in Kira's path. Kill L. "You're misunderstanding the situation." How should he word it? If he told her his true reason for killing, would that ruin everything? But if he was going to keep this girl from making rash decisions, he'd need for her to understand. Not telling her could have more consequences than telling her.

He had to at least make one thing clear. "I'm not going to kill L."

"Oh... are you going to torture him instead?"

"No." Did he really look like the torturing type? The thought was disturbing. "Misa... there's something I need you to understand. It's a bit strange, but I need you to listen." When he was sure he had her full attention, he said, "The first criminal I killed was out of curiosity if the Death Note even worked. The second was to stop a criminal that was trying to assault a girl right in front of me. But, after that, I had a different motive. I don't like to kill, Misa. I'm doing this so I can meet L."

Misa's brows were drawn together, eyes narrowed in thought. "Misa doesn't understand. How does killing criminals help you meet L? And why would you want to meet him?"

"I've always aimed to be a cop," he divulged. "But even more than that, I wanted to be as influential as L. I wanted to be able to change the justice system and make it more effective. But I didn't see myself ever meeting L, and I want to be able to learn from him. I want to know how he does things, and how his mind works. As long as I'm killing criminals, he'll be looking for Kira. He already has me as his number one suspect."

"Really?" asked Misa, wide eyed. "Everyone said he wasn't getting anywhere on the case, and was just a moron."

Light held back a scoff at this misconception. "No. He's the greatest detective on the planet, maybe to ever have lived. He said he might invite me to investigate with him. I'll get to work with him then." He could tell that he had her acceptance and understanding, along with greater amounts of admiration. He just couldn't tell what he should _do _with her. He wouldn't kill her. She was an innocent girl that admired him for bringing her family's murderer to justice, and had fallen for his charm, neither of which he could blame her for. He realized she was babbling, and forced himself to tune in. He couldn't afford to miss anything she had to say.

"-was going to make a tape, and send it to Sakura TV, to find you. I was kind of worried. I wasn't sure how well it would work, and I'd have to reveal some things you wouldn't want me to if it was going to work. But then, I went to the diner. I was going to just eat a strawberry sundae, and I could have gone anywhere, but I just happened to-"

"Misa." She broke off when he said her name, looking up at him. "Will you help me get onto the task force?"

* * *

_TBC~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Death Note... Does this statement feel redundant to anyone else?_

**A.N:**_ Heya! Thank you so much for the reviews, **Gethernia**, **Dark Miko**, **IamAsimpleReader**, and **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**! (Does a happy dance) _

_If I left you out of that list or misspelled your name, feel free to send me a PM, and I'll rectify the situation immediately. :P_

**The Seventh Chapter**

"_...and I don't think you have the eyes_..." Light looked up from the paper in his hands. He and Misa were sitting across from each other on his bed. "Misa, you can't just give that away."

"You told me to write it how I was going to," she said. "Are you sure making a tape that makes them think there's a second Kira will help you get onto the task force?"

"Definitely. L thinks I'm Kira. He'll see the tape and think the second Kira wants to contact me. Then he'll want to be able to watch me carefully, and observe my reactions to the tape. He might even make a reply video, and want me to help so it's realistic. He won't be able to resist, and I'll be right where I've always wanted to be."

Misa nodded at this, thoughtfully. "You're really amazing, Light. You only kill criminals, and your end goal is to make bad people actually go to jail or get killed legally." She glanced away, messing with the frilly end of her dress and grimacing, as if his goals were bringing up self-loathing and guilt. "Misa did something bad."

Light mulled over her words. Did he even want to know? _It doesn't matter if I want to know. I need to have as much information as possible. _Grudgingly, and yet forcefully calm, he said, "What did you do?"

She locked eyes with him. The guilt was unsettling. "Misa killed news reporters that were against Kira."

Light stared. She...

"Light? Say something."

"Give me a moment." He needed to process this, and organize his thoughts. Otherwise, he'd end up yelling at her and calling her a murderer. That wouldn't help his cause at all. Neither would thinking of her as a murderer. She needed to be relatively innocent in Light's eyes if he was going to have any relationship with her, be it follower-supporter or friends.

He looked the blond model up and down. She wore gothic lolita outfits, but didn't seem like a wrathful killer. What would make her do something like that? _Her parents were killed by a burglar. Kira killed that burglar. _Right. He'd have to go through the facts. _Kira became her god... I guess she got upset to hear her god called a murderer, and thus compared to the person that slaughtered her family. _

Yes, that would make sense. People in pain did stupid things. And writing in the Death Note wasn't like putting a gun to someone's head and pulling a trigger. It put a distance between the killer and the killed. It was easier to kill people. Just a face, a name, and the movement of pen on paper. "How many did you kill?"

"Two."

At least there was that. When she had said news report_er__s_ he had been worried they were dropping by the dozens. Her eyes were anxious, as if waiting for an explosion. As nice as yelling sounded, it would be both stupid and cruel, neither of which Light considered to be desirable traits. "Don't kill anymore."

Somehow, this seemed to hurt her more than Light yelling would have. She ducked her head. "Okay."

Great. It seemed her judgement would be even more clouded than his was. Unless... He opened her Death Note. Unlike him, She had barely filled out three pages. He handed it to her. "Rip out any pages you wrote on."

She frowned at this. "Why?"

"It might help you feel better." And now he wouldn't have to burn the pages alone. Usually he liked solitude. But usually he wasn't suffocated by the guilt of being a murderer. "The pages never run out, and destroying the pages won't undo anything."

She seemed to understand, and while she ripped out less than Light, she seemed to be somewhat-liberated. "It... helped a bit."

He took her papers, shoving them into his messenger bag. He vaguely noted he was being stupid for having them on him whenever he went to school. He definitely needed to clear his conscious to _some _extent. "Do you have hair spray on you?"

"Always."

He got up. "Alright. Follow me."

* * *

"What's the food for?" asked Misa, watching Light with curiosity. They were in his backyard. He seemed to have a fire pit in it, with a few logs. He had a bag of marshmallows, some kind of graham crackers, and chocolate bars.

"We have to be really careful. It would be suspicious for us to just randomly be burning something in my backyard," Light explained.

"Oh, yeah." Misa wasn't used to feeling stupid. She was used to having people flock around her and tell her how cute she was. If she was going to be useful at all, she would have to start thinking like Light. _Well, not exactly. He's a genius_. It would be truly stupid to think she could be on the same level of the straight-A honor student. That didn't mean she couldn't learn from him, though. At the very least she could learn to keep from getting them caught.

So, the first thing she learned was... he thought everything through. He had probably been planning to burn his pages before she had even come along, since they were already torn out. _Which means he invited Misa along to be nice! _That thought was the first uplifting one she had had that night.

The blond watched as he sprayed hair spray on the logs, almost amused at the purpose it was serving. And disconcerted when the log was soon bursting into flames. She subconsciously lifted her hands to her hair, opting to keep some distance between herself and the flames. He then opened his messenger bag. "Here. Burn some of mine, too, if you want. Just burn one at a time, and don't put too many in at once, or we'll put out the fire."

She reached in, taking out a piece of the Death Note and dropping it into the fire pit. A hole formed in the middle as the edges curled in, sparks floating from the fire. As it turned to ash, she found it _was _liberating, and reached for another. Light was dropping in papers as well, his eyes, usually so intense, now distant. And for the first time since her parents had died, she felt free.

* * *

L searched through the list of deaths. Perhaps it _was _coincidence that two newscasters against Kira died of heart attacks. They might have been stressed that Kira would kill them, which in itself could cause a heart attack. None had been killed before them, and none after. And yet, it was too strange.

Maybe there were two Kiras, and they had met up? But how could they possibly find each other? The odds were unbelievably low. The percentage was less than 0.0001. Two people with the same power that could be anywhere in the world happen to find each other randomly, when the police had personally failed at finding even a hint of who the first was. Unless both Kiras were geniuses, but he doubted that.

"Hey, L! Uh, I mean, Ryuuzaki!"

L didn't bother looking at Matsuda. "Yes?" He hoped it wasn't another complaint about the coffee maker being broken. Matsuda had told L about it three times already within the last hour.

"You might want to take a look at Sakura TV."

L decided to humor the man, getting up from his chair to settle on the sofa in front of the television, flicking it on and finding the appropriate channel. He was surprised to find that Matsuda truly _had _been useful, though it was probably because he had been slacking off and watching TV...

The task force was soon gathered around, probably herded to the sofa by an over-enthusiastic Matsuda.

The word _Kira _was spelled out in the same font L used for his _L _when speaking to the public or police, over a white background. A computer-disguised voice was heard through the TV speakers.

"_This is Kira. If this was played at 10:30 a.m as I requested, it should now be... fifty-eight...fifty-nine... 10:31. The first thing I'll do is prove to you I'm Kira._"

"Prove he's Kira?" asked Mogi. "He doesn't mean he's going to-"

"Shh," said Matsuda, leaning forward from his place on the sofa. For once L agreed with Matsuda. Silence was needed so they could pay full attention to the broadcast.

"_At 10:33 A.M, Laota Kosata will die of a heart attack. He's in South Hill prison for repeated sexual assault on children. I expect Sakura TV to get footage on that instantly, since it is only a few miles away. Put it in a square on the corner of the screen so people can continue to listen._"

Silence.

More Silence.

L could tell that the task-force members were growing both anxious and impatient, having a hard time waiting for the two minutes to pass. Soon enough, a square appeared in the corner of the sccreen, revealing an inmate clasping at his chest and falling to the ground. A woman soon appeared before the camera, proclaiming the man dead.

Kira announced yet another victim, and the process was repeated.

"_Now that I have proved who I am, I want to thank the public for any support they have given me. I am sorry that some don't support me. I hope that when you find the world crime-free, you will see the truth of my abilities and the wisdom of my actions."_

"What the _hell_?"Mogi demanded, abruptly shattering the silence. Before L could speak a word, Mogi had left the room, most likely running to the studio. He hoped the action, not at all thought through and completely compulsive, wouldn't result in Mogi's death. There wasn't much L could do about it, though, so he focused on the TV once more.

_While I won't kill people for disliking me, I am disappointed that L and the police are in disagreeance with me. We could work together to make this world even better. If we combined our strength-_"

A picture popped up in the corner of a car smashed to pieces on the side of the road. It was undoubtedly Mogi's civilian car, smashed by a semi-truck. Had Kira done that? It was what Sakura news implied by showing it with the broadcast.

"Mogi!" Aizawa went to leave. Matsuda gripped the other man tightly, his weak hold only working because he was practically hanging off the other man to keep him in place.

"Don't leave," L ordered.

"Kira just killed Mogi! I'm going to stop this broadcast! It could turn into a murder fest if this continues!"

"It will turn into a 'murder fest' if you go out there. If Kira killed Mogi that easily, you'll merely be throwing away your life."

"I came here to risk my life," Aizawa said, voice cracking with emotion.

"To risk it. Not throw it away. If Mogi's dead, we can't do anything about it. Your death would only strengthen Kira and weaken our investigation team." This time, L's words seemed to get through, albeit barely.

Aizawa grunted, and L heard heavy footsteps approaching before the man collapsed heavily on the sofa. "If he died, I'm going to strangle Kira to death when we find him."

L decided it was wisest not to comment. The irrational decisions of the general populous was quite irritating to deal with. Especially when the event was filling him with sadness as it was. He didn't need to deal with ignoring their emotions as well as his own.

* * *

"Misa! I told you not to kill anyone!"

"Misa didn't!" she said, lifting her hands defensively. "I haven't written a single name since you told me to stop! And you have my Death Note!"

Light forced himself to calm down. At least enough to actually _think_. He liked Mogi. He was a hard working cop. While not the smartest man, he was determined, and went all out with his job, always giving it his all.

Light settled back down on Misa's bed beside her. They had decided to watch the news in her apartment, though only after having Rem check for bugs. Rem didn't seem to mind. Light sensed protectiveness over Misa from the Shinigami, which he couldn't exactly understand. At least not with what Ryuk was like. He couldn't ever imagine Ryuk helping Light out of protectiveness. In fact, the thought was creepy.

"So he was probably just rushing in traffic to stop our broadcast," Light deduced. "Car accidents are common, and he wasn't paying attention. I guess it makes sense."

Misa seemed relieved that he was no longer blaming her. Then again, who wouldn't be relieved to no longer be accused of murdering someone they had by no means murdered?

"_And the new world will be perfect, with only perfect people that I have selected as good citizens..._"

Light had purposefully had this part rambling to give L time to get the tapes from Sakura TV if he wanted. Mostly because he thought that the more effort that was put into getting them, the more important the tapes would seem.

"_Those who are not evil should not fear-_"

"Finally!" Misa exclaimed, sighing. "It was getting really boring."

Light couldn't find it in himself to disagree. He had ran out of important things to say when writing that part (for in the end, he was the true writer of the speech) and had started to say the same things with different wording.

He was glad that he hadn't set the task of recording and sending the tapes to Misa. The amount of evidence she had originally left on the tapes was enough to put her on death row. Light had carefully cleaned away any evidence and left the tape in the park, hidden behind a spiky bush and within a plastic bag. He had then written in the Death Note for a criminal to put it in the mail four cities away from Light's house. That was only after having them take it out of the plastic bag, put it in an envelope, and address it to Sakura TV with KIRA placed across it. That kept all the fingerprints from being Light's or Misa's. And the criminal was now dead, so finding the criminal would be a dead end to investigators.

Light _had _feared that it wouldn't work, and was quite pleased it had. Then again, if Misa could get a prisoner to do something as strange as draw hearts on the wall above them before dying, why couldn't he get a prisoner to package and send a few tapes?

* * *

When Yagami Soichiro entered task force headquarters, L didn't know what exactly to expect. The man had still been in the hospital because of his heart attack. When he dropped a plastic bag beside L on the couch, L was once more puzzled. He opened it, finding tapes.

"This should be all of them. Every tape Kira sent to Sakura TV."

"Excellent work," said L, and he meant it. "It is a relief to see you didn't die in the process." For some reason, his words seemed to anger Aizawa. Perhaps he thought L was being sarcastic. "However, at the moment, we should probably go and see how Mogi is doing. I've been notified that he's in the hospital, and _not _dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Death Note..._

_**A.N:** Thank you sooo much for reviewing, **Nightwing Gurl**, **Dark Miko**, and **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**! :D  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

It took a few minutes of sweet talking and 'eyes-of-misery', but ultimately Light got what he wanted. The nurse behind the hospital reception desk couldn't resist Light's manipulation, and allowed him past, giving Light directions to Mogi's room.

Light didn't take the usual time to appreciate his talents, mind racing. He wouldn't be miserable if Mogi died, but Mogi had always told Light inside information about cases. He helped persuade the police that Light could be useful in solving cases that the police were stuck on. For that, Light at the very least appreciated the man's existence. And if Mogi died, it would partially be _Light's _fault for making those tapes.

When he opened the correct door, numbered 209, he found himself momentarily rooted to the spot. The room was already full of people. Aizawa, Ukita, Soichiro, Matsuda, and L were all there.

_Of course they are_, he thought to himself. _They work with him. Why didn't I expect this? _He shut the door behind him, approaching the bed in the center. Mogi lay upon it, looking altogether alright if one was to ignore the tubes and bandages. There weren't too many bandages, either. Just a few across his chest. The one on his head was worrying, though.

"Light," said Soichiro. "Why are you here?"

Light looked up at his father, as he realized yet another thing. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital because of your heart attack?"

"The chief retrieved the tapes for us from Sakura TV!" Matsuda informed, eyes bright with forced cheerfulness. His anguish remained obvious in the stiffness of his posture and the pain in his gaze.

"How is he?" asked Light.

"Fine as can be. His heart's working-"

"He means Mogi, Matsuda-san," L interjected, eyes not lifting from the man on the bed. "He's in a coma, Light-kun. The doctors aren't positive why. They are going to run many tests."

"Oh." And that was really all Light had to say. What else _could _he say in such a situation?

There was a long bout of silence, only the beeping of a heart machine filling the air.

Abruptly, jolting some of the officers in the room, Aizawa said, "I know Kira did this."

"What do you mean?" asked Matsuda. "Mogi's not dead."

"No, but this could be the beginning of a slow, painful death," said Aizawa. "I wouldn't put it past Kira to be able to control the cause of death."

"While that may be true," said L, "I doubt Kira would give such a death to an innocent police officer. That would be out of character. What do you think, Light-kun?"

"Do you think it was Kira?" Matsuda asked, anxiously. "Or maybe an assassin, sent to kill everyone on the investigation team?"

"I think he was rushing to stop the broadcast and got hit by a car," Light answered, flatly.

"...oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense. It's just..." Matsuda trailed off, head hanging and eyes hidden.

"I understand," said Soichiro. "When I had a heart attack, I immediately assumed it was Kira."

Light noted that, while Matsuda and Ukita seemed convinced, Aizawa was glaring at the bed. Light would have to keep an eye out for him...

* * *

When Light entered his bedroom, the first thing he heard was an anxious, "Is he alright?" Light took in the strange situation. Sayu and Misa were on his bed, a make-up kit placed before them. Sayu's dolled-up features made their prior actions obvious.

"So?" asked Sayu, voice choked as if asking was an effort. "Is Mogi-san alright?"

Light took a seat in his desk chair, away from the cosmetics on the bed. "He's in a coma, but they seem to think he'll be fine. They have to run a few tests before they know anything."

Sayu sniffled, raising a hand to wipe her eyes, smearing mascara and eyeliner across her face. "This is all Kira's fault. If it wasn't for him, Mogi wouldn't have had to speed like that!"

Light sighed. Misa was tense, and clearly uncomfortable. "On the upside, Dad should be home for dinner. He's been... Let's just say he's not in the hospital anymore."

Sayu perked up, looking at him with teary eyes. "Really? Dad's coming home?"

"Yeah. And Mogi's still alive. Things aren't as bad as they seem." It took some effort, but Light managed to catch Misa's gaze. "Can you help her clean up?"

"Oh! Of course." Misa got to her feet, pulling something from her bag. Light figured it was make up remover. "Come on, Sayu-chan."

* * *

Sayu dried off with a towel, 'in circles' instead of up and down. Something about not causing premature wrinkles. She had told Misa to go hang out with Light, and that she, Sayu, had homework to take care of. Now that she had waited a few minutes, she walked carefully down the hall, steps even and slow. Pressing her ear to her brother's door, she could make out muffled voices. She lay flat on the ground, pressing her ear against the bottom crack of the door. Still hard to hear, but what mattered was that she _could _hear.

* * *

"But... why? Is Misa not pretty?"

Light tried to figure out the best way to word it. "It's not that. You're a model, Misa. You're prettier than most girls." He knew telling Misa he didn't want to date her would be hard, but if he didn't cut it off now it would be a nightmare later on. "I'm not interested in anyone. It has nothing to do with you."

There was still confusion, but the expected anger was absent. "So you're not going to date other girls?"

"I'm not going to date anyone," Light clarified. For some reason, that fact seemed to put Misa at ease.

"So I didn't do something to make you hate me?" she asked.

"Of course not. You're one of the few people I consider a friend." And it was true. While her lower IQ could be irritating, she actually listened when he spoke. One thing he couldn't stand about most people was their lack of interest in what he had to say. After all, he wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't important.

Plus, he could be honest with her. He couldn't exactly go and talk to any of the kids at school about his position as Kira. And talking to his parents or sister about it sounded more like a bad joke than an actual option.

"Can we at least be _best_ friends?"

Light felt a smile quirk his lips. As his _only _friend, that automatically made her his best friend. But it was best to let her feel special and keep that a secret. "Sure."

* * *

"Sayu? What're you doing?"

Sayu jumped up from her position on the floor, trying to put on her most innocent expression. "Mom! Hi! How are you?"

Sachiko didn't bother responding to the phony question. "I got a call from your father. He said he'll be home in half an hour."

Sayu resisted the urge to shriek with joy. After all, she didn't want to alert Light to the fact that she had been spying. "_Yes_! Finally!"

"Tell Light that Misa can eat dinner with us if he wants," Sachiko added. "If she's going to be spending time at our house, your father might as well meet her."

* * *

It took a bit of squeezing together, but they managed to find a spot for Misa at the table between Light and Sayu. Light couldn't help but wonder how this situation felt to Misa. She was an orphan. Would a family dinner feel weird to her? If it did, she didn't let on to it, being her usual charming self.

At least, until Soichiro asked, "How do your parents feel about your relationship with Light?"

Misa's sudden silence was like a disease, even Sayu's clattering of the fork on her plate stopping. Quietly, the model said, "Misa's parents were killed by a robber."

Soichiro gave a gruff apology, clearly taken aback by this information. Sayu gave Misa a bone-breaking hug. Light supposed it was more for Sayu's comfort than Misa's...

Misa looked up from her half empty plate, a forced smile upon her lips. It was the first time Light had seen an expression on her face that looked utterly fake. "It's alright, though, because Ki-"

Light elbowed her, just enough for her to break off her sentence and get the point. He should have spoken to her about not expressing her love for Kira when they had first met...

"-uh, keeping to myself can be lonely, but I have friends like Light."

Light's family seemed to accept this answer, quickly changing the topic to something less sensitive. Light tuned it out. He wasn't really interested in how his mother chose which store to buy watermelon from.

* * *

Light was absolutely thrilled. When he had woken up that Saturday morning, his father had informed him that he'd be joining the task force. It took an unusual amount of effort to keep a neutral appearance. He was finally going to work beside the greatest detective to have ever lived. All of Light's efforts _had _been worth it. He had never felt such excitement in his life.

The building Light entered was a skyscraper. He hadn't expected that. Nor had he expected the extreme security measures. He had to take off his belt, because of the metal buckle, before he could go through. This would explain why his father had refused to let him where his slacks with the large metal buttons.

Light had expected some kind of formal greeting. Instead, when he met face-to-face with L as a part of L's group, he was instantly swamped with information on the case.

"-and I'd like you to listen to the tape and tell us your opinion," L finished. Light agreed, taking a seat on the sofa. He'd have to be careful how he answered. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that wasn't public knowledge. _Which is probably what L's hoping for, anyways_.

As the tape played, he forced himself to pay attention. He had already listened to it so many times to be sure that it was perfect, he had it practically memorized. The lack of chiming in was suspicious. When Matsuda was silent, something had to be up.

Which meant that they were keeping something from him. But what?

When it ended, he had to watch both the 'Yes' and 'No' tapes. Once that redundant task was over, he stood up and turned to them.

"What are your thoughts on this?" asked L, thumb to his mouth.

"I think," Light said, putting on the appropriate expression of thoughtfulness, "that there's a second Kira. In the Yes and No videos, it said that if L didn't come out before the public, the head of police would be murdered. But it said nothing about needing L's name. Just that he shows up on TV. That suggests that this person only needs a face, and not a name, to kill."

"Wow," said Matsuda. "That's almost exactly what Ryuuzaki said! Except it made more sense."

Light wondered how L managed to work with any of them. _I should be worrying about how _I'll_manage to work with any of them... _"So you already figured this out?" asked Light. "Was this some kind of test, to see if I should be let on the task force?"

"No," said L, to Light's surprise. "I just needed a second opinion on the tape to consider that there might be a second Kira. Because Light-kun came to the same conclusion as I did, I feel it's safe to say that we have two Kira's. Because of the second Kira's actions, I'd have to say they want to either meet or help the first Kira. It seems unlikely that they'd be satisfied with just helping. No, I'd say they might be doing all of this for the sole sake of meeting with the true Kira." L looked at Light expectantly.

It felt excellent to know that L was relying on _Light _for advice and backup. The teenager had to clear his admiring-thoughts to answer properly. "The first thing we have to do is make sure the second Kira changes his mind about killing the head of police and L. the best way to do that would be for Kira to make a reply tape, telling the 'second Kira' to stop."

"How are we going to get Kira to do that?" asked Matsuda.

"Light-kun can write up and make the tape," said L, to everyone except Matsuda, who he pointedly ignored. "His personality is very close to the one we have profiled for Kira."

Which Light took as code for, _Light is Kira, so if he makes the tape it should be believable. _"I'll get started on it right away."

Of course, he also had to do something to keep Misa from being suspected. She could listen to every word he said and still manage to get herself caught.

Not like they could possibly succeed in catching her. _Not even L will be able to get past my plan. _The only trick would be getting Misa to agree.

* * *

A.N: Hmm... Hope this chapter wasn't too weird :P Reviews feed the author.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Ownage of Death Note is not mine._

**A.N:** _Thank you for the lovely reviews, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Gethernia**, **I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE**, **Nightwing Gurl**, and **Dark Miko**! So happy :D Here's a chapter for you! Feel free to tell me of any mistakes seen._

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Light had gone over the multiple ways of saying it. He was _pretty _sure it would work, but even he couldn't be positive of other's reactions to demands such as this.

"Light?" Misa asked. Naturally. After all, Light had been staring into space for the last ten minutes.

Figuring he might as well start sometime today, he said, "L suspects there's a second Kira."

"That's what we planned, right?"

"Yeah. But he's going to suspect _you're _the second Kira, if we don't do something."

Misa tilted her head, clearly confused. "Why?"

"Because you're always around me, and he thinks I'm the first Kira." Now time for the hard part. "The only way you won't be caught is if you forfeit your Death Note."

"_What_?" She had shot to her feet as she said this, eyes wide. "But I'll forget everything! I won't be able to see Rem! I won't know that Light's Kira!"

"Not at first," said Light, forcing his voice to come out even and, if possible, soothing. "I'll let you touch a piece of the Death Note so you can see Rem, and then tell you everything. You won't remember, but you'll still know."

She sat back down, clearly mulling this over. "Can we still hang out?"

"Of course. We're just keeping you out of danger."

Misa nodded, resignedly. "Alright. But remind me of everything. I don't want to forget."

* * *

Misa yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Had she fallen asleep? She was... at Light's house. Yes, she definitely remembered coming over.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Rested." _And strangely confused... _"Did I forget something?"

"Yes," Light confirmed. "Misa, I need you to listen very carefully. And not freak out."

Misa straightened up in her spot beside him on the bed, now curious.

He lifted a torn piece of paper, and pressed it against her hand. Which was truly the last thing she expected. He hadn't even _handed _her the paper. Just touched her with-

A scream escaped her before she could even register what she saw. A hand instantly clapped over her mouth. Light's hand. "That's Rem," he said. How was he so calm about the monster? "She's a shinigami." He released her.

She took a deep breath, but couldn't keep her voice from shaking. "A... shinigami? Why is there a shinigami in your room?"

"This one was actually your shinigami," Light informed. "I'm Kira, and you were the second Kira."

"Light's Kira?" Misa had thought Light was awesome before. But, wait... "I'm the second Kira?"

"You _were _the second Kira," said Light. "L's in a position where he could easily catch you. You agreed to forfeit the Death Note and give up your memory to keep that from happening, as long as I tell you everything you've forgotten."

"...oh. So what have I forgotten?"

"Ryuk, for one. Not like you would miss seeing him..." He touched her with another piece of paper. The sound of amused laughing filled the air in an instant.

"He's creepier than Rem!"

"He's creepier than the devil," said Light. "I'm going to be the owner of your Death Note. If you don't have it on you, and you don't use it, I don't think L will be able to catch you. Unless you talk to Rem or something. He might put cameras in your room, so don't do anything suspicious."

* * *

Explaining everything for two hours straight had been exhausting. Light hoped it paid off. At any rate, he would find out soon enough.

Especially since L had randomly shown up on campus. Granted, he was a student at the academy, but he never came to classes. He showed up for tests and aced them. That was the extent of L's time at school.

The detective was sitting on a bench, in the shade of a leafy tree. "Light-kun," he called, giving a slight wave.

Light glanced around, before looking back at L. "Isn't it dangerous for you to just walk around in broad daylight?"

"Only if Kira knows I'm L."

"Ah, good point." Basically, _If I die, you're Kira_. Light wondered if he'd feel more stressed out if he actually wanted to kill L. Probably. "You should actually come to class sometime. It's boring with only brainless people."

Before L could reply, Misa was before them. _Well, this sucks_. Light really, _really _hoped the trick he had pulled with the Death Note was going to work. He was positive that if he hadn't gotten rid of her shinigami eyes, she'd give them both away the moment she looked at L.

"Light," she greeted, smiling brightly.

"Misa," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a photo shoot nearby. I'm on break now, so I came to visit!"

"That's... nice. This is Hideki Ryuuga."

"Weird," said Misa. "Like the pop star."

L was staring at her with narrowed eyes, worrying Light. _He can't know anything. He's most likely testing my reaction, or maybe even Misa's_. Such thoughts were why Light was surprised when L started naming off magazines he had seen the model in, as well as commercials.

Light made a mental note of yet another detail of the detective. _He takes time to read magazines and watch commercials in order to see pretty girls_.

"Light-kun, how did you get such a pretty girlfriend?" asked L. _That _was most definitely a test.

"We're just good friends," Light replied, easily. "Remember when we first went to that diner, and she stopped before us?"

L tilted his head, eyes appearing thoughtful if Light was to make a guess. "Now that you mention it, I do."

"It turned out we had met a few years back and hit it off. She moved, and we lost contact. Now that we ran into each other, we can make up for lost time." Light had already gone over the story with Misa, to keep things consistent.

L seemed to accept this. There wasn't much time to judge his thoughts, since one girl a few yards away suddenly screamed about how 'Misa-Misa' was there.

A crowd gathered around them. Light watched Misa soak up the attention, charm turning on in order to please every single person that had approached. And, somehow, she _did _make them all feel special. Maybe she had something she could teach him, after all. That would be a very useful skill.

He raised a brow when she suddenly shouted, "Somebody touched my bum!" Gasps ran through the crowd, as they all sympathized with her in an instant. Light was baffled when L started saying he'd find the perpetrator. Had _he _touched her butt? Why?

_He's probably just deprived of female contact, and is getting what he can..._

Misa laughed as L gave her a lollipop. "You're funny, Ryuuga-san."

A lady with a harsh scowl, a clean-pressed suit, and a daunting aura plowed through the crowd, grabbing onto Misa. "You were supposed to be back five minutes ago!"

Misa allowed herself to be dragged off, fearlessly. "See you later, Light!"

Now that the excitement of a celebrity was absent, the people started to disperse.

"So, Ryuuga, would you like to do something? We could go to the cafeteria. They have cake."

"Does Light-kun not have anything else he needs to do?"

"You should know I'm always on top of my studies," said Light, allowing some of his confusion to slip past. He frowned, catching sight of something in L's back pocket. "L."

"Ryuuga," L corrected.

Light ignored him. "Why do you have Misa's cell phone?"

"Oh, it's Misa's? I found it on the ground after all of the commotion."

"No. You stole it out of her pocket," said Light, trying to stare the detective down. It was difficult when L's eyes remained wide, blank, and abysmal. "Give it to me."

L handed it over. "What proof do you have that I stole it?"

"The fact I didn't see you pick anything up from the ground, and that you obviously touched Misa's butt. I thought you were just being a pervert."

"That's a reasonable deduction," said L. Light wondered whether L meant the first sentence, or the second. "I want cake."

Light resisted the urge to hit the detective. "Fine. The cafeteria's this way."

* * *

L eyed Light out of the corner of his eye, wondering what his reaction would be. They were currently in headquarters, before the TV. The reply tape was supposed to play in three minutes. That wasn't what L wanted to see Light's reaction to, however. After all, Light had _made _the tape.

What L wanted to see Light's reaction to was what would be seen on the second TV they had had Watari bring in, placed beside the first.

Two minutes before the broadcast, L turned it on. And waited.

Light was leaning forward slightly, his usually-unreadable face contorted in confusion. "Is that... Misa?"

"Yes. I believe her to be the second Kira. I want to bring her in and force information out of her, but there isn't enough evidence."

"There's _some _evidence?" Light asked.

"The fact that she is connected to you, and you are my number one suspect," L explained. "Unfortunately, not even I can bring someone in and put them in containment merely because of a hunch, especially with the possibility of her being the second Kira is .03 percent. What I can do is bug her room."

Misa was laying on her stomach on her bed, legs crossed in the air as she read a magazine.

"But that's illegal," Light pointed out.

"Yes. However, Kira won't be caught if the laws are followed too strictly. Sacrifices have to be made."

Now Light was looking at L. "You sound like your depiction of Kira."

"I've admitted to having similarities," L reminded.

The Kira tape started playing on the right screen. On the left screen, which had Misa, the TV on her desk started playing the Kira tape.

L was almost positive Misa wouldn't be able to keep from giving herself away. As far as he was concerned, she was a moron. He didn't see why Light would hang out with her, if she wasn't the second Kira. Thus, she had to be the second Kira. And once she saw the tape, she was bound to do something stupid that would give her away. It wouldn't even matter if Light had informed her about the tape. Someone with her intellect wouldn't be capable of keeping up an innocent appearance.

She sat up on the bed, facing the screen.

_'This is Kira. The real Kira. The other one was a phony.' _

Misa tilted her head in the common sign of confusion. "_Two Kira's? What, is the power spreading?_" She flicked the TV off, laying back down on her bed. Then, in a mumble, "_Misa's not going to steal lip stick ever again. Who knows how strict all these Kiras are going to be?_" She picked up her magazine, going back to reading it.

L glanced at Light, who had his eyes cast at the Kira-tape TV. He was practically expressionless. The investigation had reached a dead end.

* * *

A.N: Hmm... reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**_: Idon'townitIdon'townitIdon'townit!1!one!_

**A.N**_: Thank you for reviewing, **feral**, **Dark Miko**, **Kiterinn**, **Eevee Tofu**(x9), **I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE**,** Nightwing Gurl**, **Gethernia**, and **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**! This is one well fed, happy author :D_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Stop adding butter," Misa pleaded to Sayu. Light watched as they argued over how to prepare the popcorn. Misa said she had a main part in an upcoming movie, and couldn't risk eating the popcorn if Sayu drenched it in butter. Honestly, Light didn't even think _Sayu _could eat it with it being as buttery as it was.

"You can get grease worms," Light threw in, watching as Sayu suddenly looked at the popcorn with disgust. "Just throw it away and make some more. Keep the butter on the side. I'll go get the movie ready."

In celebration of their success, Light and Misa were having a 'movie night' at Misa's apartment. Sayu had begged and pleaded to come along. Light could see no reason to deny her requests, and had agreed. Besides, Sayu had no older female figure that she could actually learn from. Their mother couldn't tell foundation apart from eye shadow, let alone use either.

He had let Misa and Sayu pick the movie. It was placed on Misa's desk, beside her TV, that was across from her bed. They would have watched it at Light's house, but it was 'Recipes for a Fabulous Cook' night, and his mother absolutely loved that show. He was surprised Sayu had been willing to ditch out on it to watch a movie with them.

He raised a brow as he picked up the movie, looking at the title. _13 going on 30_. At least they hadn't chosen _Pretty in Pink_. He pushed it into the movie player, pressing pause on the TV.

Misa and Sayu plopped down on the bed, giggling. Light took Misa's free side. "What's so funny?" He had never seen either of them laugh like that before, filled with what he could only describe as 'girlish happiness'.

They denied anything had happened, clearly trying to stifle unstoppable laughter.

* * *

Light entered headquarters, curious and excited as to what L had up his sleeves. What did L do when he had no leads? How did he get back on track?

It was because of such thoughts that he was left baffled when his eyes finally found L. The detective sat on the sofa across from the TV, staring at it despite the fact it was turned off. His usual array of sweets was absent, not even tea and sugar cubes in sight.

"Ryuuzaki?" he asked. While L's eyes tended to be unreadable, Light had quickly learned how to read L's body language. He took note of the shoulders, hunched more than usual. The detective's chin was tucked between his knees, eyes that had been shut only opening when Light had said the code name. "Why are you so depressed?" Because, really, there was no better word than 'depressed' to describe L at that moment.

L's eyes slowly left the TV, locking with Light's. The black orbs held nothing but loneliness and defeat. "I can't capture Kira, Light-kun. Misa was supposed to end the case, but either the dim-witted model grew a brain, or she really isn't the second Kira."

"Don't mock her," said Light, automatically. It was a bit disconcerting to have words come out before he could think them over. "She _is _my friend, Ryuuzaki."

L sighed. "Light-kun is fortunate. I have no friends. And now I can't even solve a case."

It was only then that what L was saying truly sank in, filling Light with horrified surprise. "You're giving up?"

"I've lost all motivation. There is no path I can see that will lead me to Kira's capture."

Light had never felt so lost in his life. The man he admired and had always aspired to work with, his hero, was giving up?

He gripped L's wrist, forcing the detective to his feet. L stumbled, as Light gave him no chance to catch his balance. He was dragging L out of headquarters.

"Light-kun?" L questioned, as they began to walk down a street. "Where are you taking me? I have to lead the investigation."

Light stopped, turning to fix L with a steely glare. "You just want to go back and sulk some more. I'm not letting you do that." Light turned on his heel, continuing on his trek. "Now shut up. For once, I have no interest in what you have to say."

* * *

L nearly ran into Light when he stopped yet again. They had been walking for what L estimated to be 25 minutes. Or, more correctly, _Light _had been walking. L had been dragged and pulled.

Light was pressing on L's shoulders, and the detective found himself on a bench. "Stay. I'll be right back."

L stared moodily at the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. It wasn't like he had any intention of wandering off. He hated to be alone outside, and was too depressed to have the energy it took to deal with people in general. He noted that Light had chosen a relatively secluded bench. It was more out of the way, under a big oak tree and out of the main path around the... park. Yes, it was definitely a park. It was just hard to tell without any children there, seeing as it was noon on a Monday.

"Ryuuzaki."

L raised his eyes to warm amber. Light stood before him, a small box in hand. When he held it out, L couldn't help but ask, "Is that for me?"

Light rolled his eyes, but there was a strange concern behind that irritated gaze. "Not if you just stare at it."

L took the box, realizing it was a to-go box from the bakery closest to headquarters. He looked up at Light in surprise. It would be the first gift he had ever received. For once, he took his time in getting to a treat, slowly opening the box. His heart lifted at the sight of a strawberry cake topped with thick, cream cheese frosting and big, red strawberries. It was his favorite.

"How does Light-kun know which kind I like best?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. You're always eating."

Even so, Light would have had to observe him and care enough to pick up on such details. "Thank you. Though I admit to being confused as to why Light-kun has done this."

The teenager sat beside him. "You were wrong earlier."

"About what?" _That I'll never catch Kira_? L took a bite of the cake. It was delicious.

"About you not having any friends. _I'm _your friend. And I hate seeing you act like this case has you broken. You're L! The great detective. You didn't earn that title by moping when things don't turn out how you want. You're better than this."

L was surprised at how helpful Light's words were, determination already trying to well up. Light was right. L _was _better than this. He _hadn't _earned his title by moping. It had been through hard work and resilience. What was he doing, giving up with such ease? All because there wasn't evidence today didn't mean there wouldn't _ever _be evidence. He just had to be patient, and keep looking.

Feeling almost like his regular self, L took a bite of his cake. This one was a full bite, getting a bit of strawberry, frosting, and cake all at once. He was incapable of keeping his eyes from falling shut in pleasure.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look at Light. A wide range of emotions was across his face, which was an oddity. He took his time studying those well-defined features, picking out the strongest emotions. Determination and friendship.

It was the strangest thing to have such attention directed at him, as if he was more than just a detective that could solve any case, or a very useful resource. It was like he was a human being that someone cared for deeply.

He glanced away, the feelings overwhelming. He would have to analyze them later, when he wasn't so consumed by them. A hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked up once more.

"One thing you're right about is that you can't catch Kira," said Light. "However, _we _can."

* * *

**A.N:** _Hmm... Is it just me, or are things changin'? XD _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:_ Is this really necessary? ((sighs)) I don't own Death Note._

**A.N**_: Thank you for reviewing, **KoiPondOfPeace**, **I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Dark Miko**, **Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder**, and** Nightwing Gurl**._

* * *

_Chapter 11_

"You want me to give it to anyone?" asked Rem.

Light took a seat beside Misa on his bed. "Well, not anyone. Someone who'll use it to kill criminals."

"Misa," said Rem. "You don't mind that I'm giving away your Death Note?" For that seemed to be the condition. Light knew Rem was only doing this because she thought it would be beneficial to Misa.

"It doesn't hold my memories, and it's not like I'm even using it," said Misa. Her big blue eyes caught Light's gaze. "Light? Am I going to remind you of everything, like you did for me?"

"No," he said, the mere words distressing. Losing his memories? Not even _knowing _of them? He forced out the rest of his sentence. "I'm not even going to know that I'm- that I _was _Kira. I won't have to keep on my guard around L that way."

"Oh." Misa didn't look too pleased. He couldn't blame her. She was going to be alone with the knowledge that Light had been Kira, and she the second Kira. "Alright. I won't let anyone know. Counting you."

Light turned his attention to his own shinigami. "Ryuk. I need you to bury the Death Note you gave me." Really he had planned on burning it, but the words wouldn't come out, and his mind couldn't force his body to do such a thing. If burning wasn't an option, burying would have to do. He hated that it was the chance that he'd get it once more that made burying it alright with him. And even that was uncomfortable. He didn't _want _to give it up.

"Hyuk, hyuk. Why should I do as you tell me?"

"Because I'll give you 30 apples."

Ryuk's amused cackling broke off. "Fifty."

"Fifty?" Light asked. "...sure. Misa will go with you to bury the Death Note. I'll give her some money so she can buy you apples afterwards. Can you do this for me, Misa?" When she nodded, he continued, "Remember where it is. Don't write it down. Just commit it to memory. And don't ever go to dig it up."

"You can count on Misa," she said, cheerfully. It was obvious that her happiness stemmed from the fact that Light had trusted her with such an important task. Nonetheless, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

Light had waited until Misa had returned before he forfeited his Death Note. So he wouldn't be alone while he did it. Or so he tried to convince himself. Because everything in him _screamed _that he keep the black notebook. It was his. Only he could use it. Only he _should _use it. And he most definitely should use it.

He grimaced. The only way he could possibly get such thoughts out of his head was...

"I forfeit the Death Note."

And then the world went black. The last thing Light saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was Ryuk eating apples.

* * *

Misa cringed when Light toppled out of his desk chair, head hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_. She was hoping the lack of a _crack _meant that nothing had been broken. She knelt before him. She wasn't a nurse, and knew nothing about checking for injuries. "Light?"

When honey-hued eyes fluttered open, as pain-filled as they were, she could only feel relief. He went to sit up, only to groan and lay back down. "What happened?"

This was it. The start of lying to the best friend she had ever had. The man that had turned her life around. But he had asked her to, and she had promised she would. "You fell off your chair and hit your head. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Light had told her that the best way to lie was to use facts, so as not to lose track of what had been said. The closer it was to the truth, the better.

"That would explain my headache. Maybe it's low blood sugar. I haven't been eating as much lately, with all the stress of the Kira case."

"What do you think about Kira?" Misa had to learn this before she could say anything further to Light.

He slowly sat up, wincing all the while. "He's a criminal, obviously. He needs to be caught." He paused, clearly deep in thought, perhaps fighting a major headache. "But I don't think he's evil. The crime rate has been going down. I can see why he does what he does. He has a messed up sense of justice. Still, murder isn't the answer, as justified as it may seem."

She barely managed to hold back a sigh. At least he was still alive.

* * *

Light arrived at headquarters earlier than intended. Upon entering the building, he found that only he and L were present. Not like he cared. It would mean the usual distraction of the rest of the task force was gone.

He chose a chair beside L's in front of the monitors. Unsurprisingly, the detective, was eating away at a sugary treat. "Lemon cheesecake?"

"Vanilla," L corrected, "though they both do have a similar look about them. Would Light-kun like some?" L held it forward to further offer it.

"Um... no, that's alright. I don't like sweets, remember?"

"Have you tried any recently?" asked L.

"No. Because I don't like them." Light wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Is anything happening with the Kira case?"

"There has been no real change, and I have found no clues. We must keep an eye out. Kira will slip up eventually."

Light was pleased to see that L's drive had been restored, and that the conversation had taken a different turn. "I'll double check the list of deaths for this week."

"That's unnecessary. You went over it with me a few days ago, and there has been no change. It is more important that Light-kun tries this cheesecake."

Light mentally cursed. So he hadn't escaped that conversation, after all. L was holding the fork out for Light to take, the dessert itself on the desk so L could lean over and eat it in his strange sitting position.

Rolling his eyes in an obvious manner, he took the fork. Distantly, he noted it was the same fork L had used.

And licked clean.

"Ryuuzaki, this is unhygienic." _Anything to get me out of eating this thing_...

"I assure you that I brushed my teeth this morning. Light-kun will not be harmed by using my fork."

Light bit back a sigh, digging the fork into the cheesecake, breaking off mostly crust. He lifted it to his mouth...

...and found it gone.

"What was that for?" Light demanded, having a very hard time keeping his temper down. L ignored him, scraping the bite off on the side of the plate. He then scooped out a bigger bite, this one having mostly cheesecake and barely any crust.

Light took it with a glare. He locked eyes with L as he tried to force himself to eat it, glaring to display his disdain. He grimaced as flavor burst across his tongue, the sweetness of it shocking his senses. But he wasn't one to wimp out, so he chewed it.

To his horror, it started to taste good.

"Light-kun likes it," L stated, simply.

Light swallowed the evil dessert before speaking. Light, unlike a certain detective, refused to speak with his mouth full. "It was disgusting, because I don't like treats."

"Light-kun showed clear signs of pleasure. There is no reason to deny that you love the cheesecake."

Before Light could respond, the sound of the task force entering filled the air.

"Hey, Light's here already," said Matsuda, voice as enthusiastic as ever. "Was any progress made?"

"Not yet," L answered. "There are a lot of files that need to be sorted through before we can know anything for sure."

"Oh! I'll sort them, then."

As Matsuda went about organizing papers, Light asked L in a whisper, "I thought there were no clues?"

"There aren't. Matsuda is merely annoying when he doesn't feel useful."

Light watched the enthusiastic man go about his task. _Well, someone needs to sort the papers..._

Maybe the task force was useful, after all.

* * *

**A.N:** _...thus leaving you with some answers to questions. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N**: _Ugh, I had such major writers block while writing this... I swear, I would spend about ten minutes just staring blankly and wracking my brain for something to write between each paragraph. But! I managed to write something :D Just for you, my lovely readers! And thank you for reviewing, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **Dark Miko**, and** Nightwing Gurl**! Each and every review encourages me to continue to update and fight diseases like writers block :)_

**Disclaimer:** _Did you know I don't own Death Note? Surprising, right?_

* * *

Chapter 12

"...the killings are almost exactly the same, but they still don't match up," Light finished. On his computer screen was a graph, comparing the killings of a month ago with the killings of the last few weeks. Light was amazed by how similar the killings were. If he hadn't made a graph to measure the killings from month to month, he would have never caught it.

L was examining the graphs. "Interesting. What exactly differs in the kills?"

"Two things. The first is that some of these people wouldn't usually be punished by Kira. He tended to avoid killing people like shoplifters, or someone who was sent to jail for punching someone. This Kira's killing everyone." Light swept his gaze across the task force. "And the second is that he doesn't need a name to kill, just a face. It doesn't matter if the criminal's name was misspelled, or left out. The criminal still dies."

"Could this be the second Kira that sent that tape in?" asked Matsuda.

"The second Kira didn't show the proper intelligence to follow the first Kira to such an extent," said L. "I believe the second Kira is out of the picture for now. Because this Kira only needs a face, we'll need to be more cautious."

* * *

"Should we still be meeting up, with a Kira that only needs a face wandering about?" asked Light, moving a pawn on the chess board between him and L. They had started meeting up at the diner Light had originally taken L to. They could speak without having to repeat everything in simpler words, go over theories or ideas that the task force wouldn't be able to comprehend, and enjoy each other's company.

_Well, L could just be here for the cake..._

The detective licked white frosting from his fingers, before using that same hand to move one of his knights. "There is a point-zero-one percent chance this new Kira will both run into me and know I'm L."

"...yeah, I guess. Check."

L moved a piece. "Check," he repeated.

Light glanced over the board, trying to figure how such a flip had happened. He moved one of his own pieces. "Check. This is redundant."

"Yes. It seems we are tied. And in need of more cake."

Light rolled his eyes. "That's your third one. If you keep eating sweets like this, they'll start to taste bad."

"If that was true, I would have stopped liking them years ago." L added another sugar cube to his tea. Light had a feeling it wasn't because the tea needed more, but because L was making a point. "If Light-kun tries sweets enough, Light-kun will start to enjoy them."

Light grimaced at the thought. For some reason L had been forcing sweets on him lately. Not like they didn't taste good. It just meant that Light had to spend extra time out of his day exercising to keep his metabolism up. "What do we know about this new Kira?" Changing the topic rarely worked, but it was worth a try.

* * *

Rem floated behind the new holder of the Death Note. She had chosen him because he had showed that he could kill like the first Kira, and didn't seem like he'd do anything truly despicable with his power. She had briefly considered giving it to a man by the name of Higuchi, but he had been a power-hungry, greedy human.

There were a few things about the current owner that were irritating. With every name that he wrote, he would scream out, "_Sakujo!_" Also, he spoke constantly about his love for 'Kami-sama'.

Nonetheless, Misa was cleared of suspicion, and this man was taking attention off of her.

* * *

"Matsuda-san, don't work yourself too hard."

Matsuda looked up from his pile of papers and turned his gaze to Aizawa. "Well, Light-kun and Ryuuzaki-san are always working so hard. I'm not as smart as them, but I'm still smart, and I want to be helpful."

Aizawa didn't appear too enthused by the idea. "Alright. Just make sure you don't spill anything on the papers of computers."

When Aizawa left, Matsuda found himself the only one in the task force headquarters. He paused in his work, waiting for this fact to soak in. Usually, there was someone keeping an eye on him, always prepared to tell him to 'stop goofing off'.

Even L was gone, on another one of his meetings with Light. They said that they were bouncing ideas off of each other, but Matsuda didn't see why they couldn't do that at headquarters. It was suspicious... Was there something between them?

_Focus! I won't be helpful if I just think about L and Light's relationship._ It took a lot of effort, but Matsuda managed to continue his task. He had a list of criminals that had died within the last week, and was looking each one up on the computer. He wasn't sure how it would help anything, but it was the only thing he could think of.

As hours passed, and he resisted the urge to get coffee (he didn't want to risk spilling it), he was on his 337th name. As he skimmed a page about _Lean Biscuit_, he found himself rereading the same paragraph over and over. Forcing himself to concentrate, he actually read it...

...and wondered if what he had found would actually be significant. The information _seemed _important, but he wasn't sure how. At the risk of sounding stupid, he would present it to L the next day. With that thought in mind, and head pounding from hours of staring at a screen and pieces of paper, he passed out with his head on the keyboard.

* * *

"I think I found something last night!"

At Matsuda's exclamation, the rest of the task force shared a doubtful glance. Personally, Light thought Matsuda was referring to extra sugar cubes (they had ran out the day before) and not the case.

"Is this about the computer his drool killed?" whispered Ukita, to Aizawa.

It was loud enough that even Matsuda could hear it. He blushed. "No! This person, Lean Biscuit-" he had to break off at the snickering upon hearing the name, but seemed determined to keep going. Light was now intrigued, albeit doubtfully intrigued. "-died five minutes before he was announced as a criminal on the news. I searched around, and it says that he had gone to a guy named Mikami Teru to defend him in court, but Mikami had thrown a huge fit and nearly killed the guy."

Light still wasn't sure how much of it was true, and how much was dreamed up... He turned to his computer, preparing to search.

"He's a prosecuting attorney," said Light. "Why did Lean go to a prosecuting attorney to defend him in court?"

"Mikami Teru has won almost all of his cases." Light jumped at the sound of L's voice in his ear, realizing the detective was looking over his shoulder. His hand rested on Light's shoulder as he leaned closer. _To get a better view of the screen_, Light told himself, before wondering why he had needed to clarify. And why his skin felt tingly. Maybe he was allergic to the soap L used.

L pulled back, but the tingling remained. _I'm definitely allergic to his soap. Or something he ate, since he always manages to touch it enough to need to lick his fingers clean..._

"Good job, Matsuda-san," said L. "I'll have Mikami's house bugged."

Light tried to force his mind onto the Kira case, but, for once, was having difficulty. After all, it wasn't every day Matsuda was pivotal to the task force.

That, and the memory of L leaning over him was hard to get out of his head. The only logical reason Light could think of was that his body was forcing his mind to think about the dangers of an allergy he had to the detective. Yes, that was it. He was most definitely just allergic.

* * *

**A.N:** _The Matsuda part was inspired by the song 'Worker Bees' by Billy Talent. I was like, "Oh, what should I write?1/?one!/!" Then I put my Billy Talent playlist on shuffle and skipped songs until I was inspired, so... yeah. Personally, I don't think L or Light would have the patience to look up the exact information on 300 plus criminals and the many, many more on the list... _

_Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Emotional Outbursts?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_Do not own..._

Chapter 13

Mikami shrugged off his jacket as he entered his apartment, hanging it on the coat rack. His hands itched with the need to write in the Death Note. However, he had a very important case that he _needed _to work on. He wasn't sure if the person was guilty, but was going to find out_._ Besides that, he had written twenty names in the notebook that very morning.

He approached his bookcase to find an appropriate book to get his mind back on law and off of his god. He paused with his hand over the chosen book, leaning closer to inspect it. _No dust_.

Why was there no dust?

Forcing his anxiety to keep from showing, Mikami took out the book and sat at his desk. Reading, however, was impossible. Instead, he found himself formulating plans that would befit a paranoid person.

Paranoia, after all, was necessary with what he was doing.

* * *

"It's been three days," said Aizawa. The task force was gathered around the screen, watching Mikami put groceries into his fridge, very _precisely_. "He's a weird one, but... he hasn't done anything suspicious."

"He must have realized something happened," said Light. "If he's the killer, he's obviously not doing it in his house."

"Agreed," said L. "I believe the best plan of action is to have one of us tail him."

"One of us? Isn't that dangerous?" Brows were raised at Matsuda's question. The man scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"What about you go, Matsuda-san?" asked L.

Matsuda froze, eyes wide. "What?"

* * *

Mikami settled himself down on a park bench. It was a particularly nice spot, under a giant oak tree and away from the main path. He reached into his bookbag, pulling out a yellow notebook. He ran his hands over the cover, briefly. There wasn't even a hint of the old black, the impression where the words _Death Note _had been only seen with the light reflecting off of it at a specific angle. He had gotten into the habit of burning the pages after he wrote in them, as well.

He only hoped it would be enough.

Mikami pulled out his pen, recalling the names and faces of the criminals on the television and in the newspaper before setting to work. Despite the stress of knowing he was being watched, he was very satisfied. He had placed yet another criminal in jail just that morning. He had slipped up and killed someone at an incriminating time once. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Especially since that was the only mistake he had made, and it seemed to have been caught. Whoever was after him was good.

"Um, do you know which way the nearest coffee shop is?"

Mikami jumped, looking up in shock. He hadn't even heard the approaching footsteps of the man before him. He took a moment to take in the person. Straight brown hair and doe-like brown eyes. He glanced above the man's head. _Matsuda Touta_. It didn't ring any bells. Still, he narrowed his eyes, examining Matsuda. Nervousness was apparent, with the brown eyes flitting from side to side and hands clenched tightly around the edge of a suit jacket.

Of course, Mikami could be very intimidating. It wouldn't be the first time he made an innocent person nervous. "There's a Starbuck's down the street, to the left, on the left hand side."

"Oh, uh, thanks! You're a life savor!" Matsuda smiled too widely for it to be sincere. His eyes flitted down to the yellow notebook. "Work?"

Mikami shut it as casually as he could. "Is there something else you want, Matsuda?" _Leave me so I can do my god's work, or I'll kill you for disrupting my serving of justice._

Something must have shone threw in either Mikami's voice or eyes, because Matsuda suddenly looked terrified and rapidly backed off. Mikami got to his feet, suddenly uncomfortable with completing his task. He glanced around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He was positive he was being watched.

* * *

"He could have killed me."

L ignored Matsuda's complaints. "Are you positive you didn't introduce yourself?"

"You have it on tape," Matsuda pointed out.

"Yes, but you were twisting and pulling at the part of your jacket it was concealed under. That made things difficult to hear. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Glances. Silence.

"Perhaps we could do some traditional investigative work," said Soichiro, after a minute had passed. "We could speak to the people Mikami works with."

"An excellent idea. Please go do that right now. Light?"

The genius looked up from the computer screen, blinking sore-from-concentration eyes. "Yeah?"

"I would like to meet up so we may brainstorm together."

* * *

Misa strained her ears, peeking over the back of her booth seat. Light and L had just settled down a few tables away. It wasn't so much that she was curious about the Kira case. Light would tell her everything later. It was more about the way they gazed at each other, as if they _wanted_, but weren't even quite sure _what _they wanted.

She stifled a giggle by shoving a strawberry from her sundae into her mouth.

* * *

"-and it is also suspicious that Mikami Teru goes for daily walks with his work bag," L concluded.

"There's always the possibility that he just wants to go outside, for health or clearing his head," Light pointed out, "but he doesn't have a regular path or anything. Every day he goes to different places, and none of them have cameras."

"Indeed. It seems that we have no choice but to resort to a direct confrontation."

"What?" asked Light, frowning. It was one of those rare moments where he didn't follow L's train of thought.

The detective took yet another bite of cake before speaking. "One of us will have to get close enough to him to gather evidence."

Light looked into L's dark eyes. No, this was not a joke. The detective was absolutely serious. "How will we get him to tell us anything?"

"I have two ideas. However, they are extremely risky."


End file.
